Akuma No Satsujin
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata Hyuga, la tierna, dulce y tímida chica de la aldea de Konoha dejara toda esa inocencia por perder lo más importante en su vida? Porque desde que el murió, ella ya no está, dejo de sentir, de respirar… de vivir... Y solo uno podrá volverla a la vida. GaaHina/SasuHina/NaruHina
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si Hinata Hyuga, la tierna, dulce y tímida chica de la aldea de Konoha dejara toda esa inocencia por perder lo más importante en su vida? Porque desde que el murió, ella ya no está, dejo de sentir, de respirar… de vivir. Quedo el recuerdo para quienes la amaron, a ella ya no le importa, se marchó dejando todo atrás, soledad y miedo será su única compañía y solo uno podrá volverla a la vida.

**Parejas:**

GaaHina

SasuHina

NaruHina

.

.

.

Oscuridad.

Su única compañera, su única cobija en aquella celda. Han pasado 2 años desde que estaba en ese asqueroso lugar que con el tiempo se convirtió en su hogar. Perdió las esperanzas desde que se la habían llevado, ahora le importaba muy poco lo que pasara, su cuerpo se sentía débil, realmente ella era débil.

Diviso a la luna, resplandecía con todo llamándole la atención, la luna era bella… y libre.

No pudo evitar sentirse vacía, realmente desde que el murió, ella ya no estaba, ya dejo de sentir, de respirar… de vivir. Le valía un comino ahora su miserable vida.

Los "Quiero irme a casa" ya no están, si no los "Quiero morir de una vez".

Soledad. Soledad y más soledad.

El miedo y la tristeza ya no están, se esfumaron junto con él, ahora ya no importa nada más.

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Los pasos eran rápidos pero a la vez torpes.

"_Está huyendo" _

Hinata deslumbro una sombra a lo lejos, estaba corriendo a todo lo que da, le daba pena el pobre ingrato. La sombra llegó a su celda, era un chico tapado de negro de pies a cabeza, respiraba agitadamente, temblaba. El pobre temblaba del miedo.

Otra sombra apareció de la nada, esta vez era rápida, no podía seguirla. Distinguió como la sombra se lanzaba al chico. Se escuchaban gritos. Esos gritos la despertaron, esos gritos le recordaban a algo. Cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos queriendo detener esos gritos, eran espantosos, gritos de dolor, de angustia pura.

-De-detente- El ruido cesó, ahora se escuchaban los pasos hacia su celda.

-Así que eres una rehén más…- La sombra habló- Como se nos pudo escapar- Al parecer era un voz femenina, muy gruesa, madura, hablaba muy rencorosa

No podía más, la sombra se acercaba, más lentamente y más tentadora. Se puso de cuclillas y saco su Kunai. Era su muerte.

-Si vienes a matarme… hazlo ya, hace tiempo espero mi muerte- La chica se sorprendió, hablaba en serio. Esperar la muerte es lo que más terror le tenemos.

-No vengo a matarte…- Acercó su Kunai así la cara de Hinata. El Kunai bajaba desde su mejilla hasta su cuello- Si así fuera, ya estarías muerta como tanto lo deseas- Bajo el arma tan rápido y se puso de pie- Levántate

La orden no fue escuchada. Hinata seguía sentada, la palabra levantarse ya no existía para ella.

-Si lo hago… ¿ya no caeré?- Se preguntó- ¿Podre pararme otra vez, como hacía tanto tiempo?...- La chica le extendió la mano y Hinata abrió los ojos. No podía verla bien por su querida compañera, la oscuridad estaba en todo el lugar, no podía verla.

-Si te vuelves a caer… yo estaré ahí, te levantare a patadas si es necesario… pero… junto a mí eso no pasará, te lo prometo- Habló con toda confianza, al parecer si estaba con ella no volvería a caer…

Hinata tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, la mano seguía extendía, esperando ser tomada. Sin vacilar, sus manos se unieron. Hinata se sentía segura ahora. Lo sentía.

-Tenemos que irnos- De un solo jalón la levanto, sus piernas temblaban, estaban entumidas- Si quieres seguir adelante, corre-Al decir la última frase, la chica salió corriendo, no podía seguirle el paso, era muy rápida. Vio sus manos entrelazadas. Una nueva promesa. Se sentía ahora más segura que nunca y podía sentir un poco de esperanza

-Gracias…- Habló Hinata sorprendiendo a la chica

-Por cierto… mi nombre es Aruka, pero puedes llamarme Guren- Hinata se quedó en silencio. Se dio cuenta de algo importante, le estaban brindando de nuevo confianza. Esa chica no sabía quién era, probablemente no le ha visto sus ojos. Pero que importaba ya. Su padre siempre le dijo que no confié en nadie… para que seguir esa estúpida regla de su maldito padre- Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mi nombre es Hinata- Habló

-¿Solo Hinata?- Aruka frunció el ceño-Todos tienen apellido

-No… yo no tengo…- Hubo melancolía en su voz- Solo Hinata…- Aruka dejo el tema así, por ahora tenía preguntas, pero no era el momento de decirlas, por ahora no.

-Muy bien Hinata, de ahora en adelante estarás conmigo, no habrá excusa ni pretexto. Te daré un entrenamiento duró, serás lo que quisiste ser hace tiempo, y después de eso… serás mi orgullo. Tenlo entendido, si eres de una familia rica no me importa, aquí todos somos iguales. Todos te temerán… ¿Entendido?

-Eso es lo que más quiero…- Su voz se volvió apagada- Así seré libre como he querido ser…

Llegaron a una casa adentrada a los bosques, era muy bella, era como la mansión Hyuga. Movió su cabeza, tenías que olvidarse de esa casa, para ella ahí era un maldito infierno. Caminaron lentamente hacia la entrada, sus manos se separaron, la calidez ya no estaba. Aruka espero unos minutos, tenía sus manos en la puerta, volteo su cabeza y con esa simple frase sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Un nuevo futuro le esperaba

-Bienvenida a los Akuma No Satsujin

Su nuevo futuro, un nuevo futuro para ella. Olvidaría y comenzaría de nuevo.

"_Ahora… seré libre" _

**Notas de la autora: **Lo se… me odio a mí misma, he dejado de escribir y me siento fatal TnT. Necesitaba tiempo. E salido de esa brujería malvada llamada exámenes, ¡Ahora soy libre! Decidí hacer una nueva historia. Esta vez estoy pensando en algo nuevo, esta nueva historia se trata de Hinata (La protagonista de esta historia). En esta historia se volverá más fría y distante con las personas. Bueno el punto es que… no sé cómo decirlo… Hinata tendrá encuentros con los chicos (Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto) con los que se va poniendo en confianza, pero los chicos se irán enamorando de ella, por el contrario Hinata no se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos. Quizás se quede con uno de los tres, pero también pensaba en finales alternativos con cada chico diferente, estoy confundida. Por el momento este capitulo es corto, en los próximos serán un mas largos. Espero su opinión y más que nada espero que les guste.

Con mucho amor y cariño

SamMeiTukusama


	2. Mi nombre es Kira

_Mi nombre es Kira._

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si Hinata Hyuga, la tierna, dulce y tímida chica de la aldea de Konoha dejara toda esa inocencia por perder lo más importante en su vida? Porque desde que el murió, ella ya no está, dejo de sentir, de respirar… de vivir. Quedo el recuerdo para quienes la amaron, a ella ya no le importa, se marchó dejando todo atrás, soledad y miedo será su única compañía y solo uno podrá volverla a la vida.

**Parejas:**

GaaHina

SasuHina

NaruHina

.

.

.

Ahora más que nunca la odiaba.

Primero, las ordenes de la vieja Tsunade de ir a una misión la cual no quería estar, la segunda y más importante, canceló la búsqueda de Hinata. Al parecer la búsqueda de la Hyuga no daba frutos y la dieron por muerta. Esa noticia le hirió el alma.

Después del regreso de Sasuke todo era de color rosa, más para su único y gran amor, Sakura. Le dolía el corazón por verla tan cerca y con una gran sonrisa con el pelinegro. Toda la aldea estuvo en paz por 3 largos años. No más Akatsuki y ya no más Madara. Después paso eso…

Hinata se volvió muy importante para él, más que eso, una persona muy especial en su vida. Aunque no haya olvidado a la pelirosa del todo, era su mejor amiga. Después de la guerra ya no era lo mismo con ella, ya no lo atendía como antes, ya no se sonrojaba de su sola presencia, ya no pasaba nada. Pensaba que todo era porque Neji murió. Gran equivocación.

La veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era feliz. Intento vanamente acercarse a ella para preguntarle qué estaba pasando… he ahí la respuesta.

Un chico. Alto muy apuesto con su cabello y ojos exóticos. Más apuesto que él. Al principio no entendía del todo, con el tiempo lo hizo… Hinata lo había olvidado.

Entre eso, ya no se hablaban, no había conversaciones cómodas y cálidas con ella. Todo se fue al carajo.

Se enteró que Hinata se casaba, con aquel chico que se encontró con ella, su sonrisa iluminaba todo su bello rostro. Todos los felicitaron tanto a ella como al novio. Solo pocos de ellos sabían de su decisión. Sasuke no estaba ahí, claro a él le valía una mierda la vida de la Hyuga. Shikimaru estaba en una misión de Suna. Los demás son historia.

El padre de Hinata no aceptaba que se casara con cualquier ninja fracasado, hubo peleas, pero eso no impidió a la Hyuga retractarse de su decisión. Fue expulsada del Clan. Y Naruto no pudo ayudarla cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Aunque todos sabían las consecuencias, cada uno apoyo su decisión.

Naruto fue invitado a la pequeña boda, a pesar de que su corazón se retorciera del dolor sin ninguna razón asistió. Todos estaban felices por la unión con ese chico con Hinata. Pero… el novio no llegaba…

Pasaron minutos que se convirtieron en horas, el novio no llegaba…

Lágrimas en esos ojos perlas, esas gotas de cristal en sus mejillas sonrojadas, su rostro de dolor… era lo que menos quería Naruto recordar. Hinata gritaba de dolor, de angustia, de tristeza. Todos apoyándose en ella. Nadie la vio así y mucho menos en la muerte de su primo.

Gritaba una y otra vez que paso algo con él, que su corazón le decía, que ese dolor en su pecho significaba algo. Todos nosotros decidimos buscarlo en toda la aldea. Sakura e Ino se quedaron junto a Hinata en el altar.

Naruto y Kiba fueron a su apartamento. No se esperaron aquella escena aterradora.

El novio de Hinata… estaba muerto…

Su sangre estaba esparcida por el departamento, hubo señales de una lucha intensa, al parecer fue una muerte a sangre pasional. Alguien se dejó llevar por los impulsos, celos o envidia y lo mató. Al enterarse de la muerte de su prometido cambio radicalmente su personalidad, en vez de que sea el mejor día de su vida fue el peor a la vez, su sueño de ser esposa se esfumo junto con él.

Al día siguiente, Hinata fue secuestrada por maleantes. Al clan no le importaba lo que pasara con la Hyuga, es más, para ellos era un punto a su favor. La Hokage dio órdenes de búsqueda hacia la ojiperla. Naruto junto con Kiba y Shino empezaron la búsqueda. Pasaron 3 años y no había rastro de ella.

Y ahí estaba, en una misión que no tenía que ver con Hinata, ni su búsqueda. Naruto tenía mala cara en todo el trayecto. Había tensión entre el Sasuke y el. Según la misión trataba sobre un llamado de ayuda, era una aldea que necesitaba provisiones, al parecer por una guerra.

Su rostro se ilumino. ¡Quizás Hinata este en ese pueblo!

-¿En qué andas pensando Dobe?- Habló Sasuke, su amigo-rival

-¡En algo que no te interesa Teme!- Exclamó

-Hmp, Es mejor que te concentres en la misión, probablemente haiga maleantes por aquí

-Ya lo sé Sasuke-Teme

El silenció reino nuevamente, Sasuke sabía que en algún momento Naruto soltaría la sopa. Desde el secuestro de la Hyuga, Naruto todo el tiempo estuvo raro, ya no era el mismo cuando ella se fue.

No lo culpaba, todo el mundo se comportaba raro desde su desaparición.

-¿No piensas hablar?- Se posiciono enfrente- Entonces te hare hablar- Antes de que haga algo el Uchiha, Naruto movía escandalosamente sus manos

-No hay que llegar a esos extremos, además no es porque te tenga miedo, es solo que no estoy de ganas de recibir golpes…

-Vaya, realmente estas raro hoy, es demasiado extraño escuchar de ti que no quieres recibir golpes.- Dijo con indiferencia. Antes de que el rubio dijera algo, Sasuke retomo su camino. El rubio miro la espalda de Sasuke, quizás y le decía que pasaba con él y su preocupación por Hinata. Intentarlo no cuesta nada.

-Sasuke- El aludido volteo- ¿Existe la probabilidad de que Hinata esté en ese pueblo?- Un silenció incomodo, ahora se arrepentía de lo que dijo

-La Hyuga está muerta- Dijo sin más- Por una vez en tu vida deja a un muerto descansar en paz- Había indiferencia en su voz, ¿Acaso no le importaba Hinata?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Ella es nuestra amiga!

-Querrás decir tu amiga, para mí la Hyuga era otra más de ese montón de chicas locas- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el ambiente cambió totalmente y el rubio junto con él, Naruto estaba enojado, más que nunca.

Se lanzó hacia el Uchiha, él sabía que se ha dado cuenta de sus intenciones, las mochilas cayeron, tierra y polvo alrededor, ahora estaban ellos dos, Sasuke debajo y Naruto con el puño en el aire, teniendo la intención de golpearlo. No serviría de nada, Sasuke nunca se retractaría de lo que dijo, el orgullo de un Uchiha.

El puño en el aire estaba a punto de rematar al bello rostro del ojinegro, no había vuelta atrás, no después de lo que dijo. Sasuke esperaba el golpe pero no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, no lo haría.

Una explosión se escuchó interrumpiendo el puño, gritos llenos de desesperación, angustia y dolor retumbaron sus oídos. Eso significaba que…

-El pueblo está cerca- Habló el Uchiha- Quizás…- Se miraron el uno al otro procesando información, ¡Quizás ya estén en el pueblo!- ¡Vámonos!- Dicho esto se separaron y empezaron a correr.

No importaba donde corrieran más y más cadáveres se encontraban en el camino. Varios de ellos estaban heridos, no podían ayudarlos, no había salvación. Se encontraron una casa, estaba ardiendo en llamas, intentaron entrar, al parecer la casa ya estaba hecha añicos.

-¡No Aoi! ¡Huye ya no hay salvación!- Una persona estaba gritando con angustia, a lo muy dentro del bosque, parece que se estaban enfrentado a algo

-¡No lo hare Guren! ¡¿Dónde diablos esta Kira?!- Después de lo dicho, un grito lleno de dolor se escucho

Sasuke y Naruto corrieron lo más rápido que podían, ¡tenían que llegar pronto!

-¡Aoi! ¡Detente! ¡Si sigues así morirás!- Más gritos de dolor se escuchaban- ¡Kira!- Exclamó con sorpresa

Llegaron a la escena, muchos cadáveres estaban en el suelo, la sangre estaba esparcida por todos lados. Divisaron a 2 personas, estaban ayudándose entre sí, otra persona apareció de la nada, estaba delante de ellos con una gran capa. Se estaban enfrentando a 2 grandes moustros, estaban llenos de sangre, partes de su cuerpo están rodeadas por una coraza reforzada, con los salientes por encima de su área. Sin embargo justo debajo de estas protuberancias tiene un vulnerable tejido muscular. Daba asco de solo verlos.

-¡Sasuke tenemos que ayudarlos!- Gritó el rubio

-¡Espera Naruto!- Exclamó- No sabemos que son esas cosas y tampoco a que nos enfrentamos, es mejor que…

-¡Mira Sasuke!- Naruto apuntó el lugar de la escena

El Uchiha volteo, jamás olvidaría lo que acaba de ver. La persona con la capa corría rápidamente hacia aquellos moustros, estos esperaban ansiosamente a su presa. De un solo salto saco su Katana y corto en dos al primero. Estaba llena de sangre, grandes charcos se veían en ese campo verde. Naruto y Sasuke tenían ganas de vomitar.

-Los han matado a todos solo por satisfacción- Su voz femenina era gélida, fría y llena de rencor- Sin embargo pagaran con cada gota de su sangre y no escaparan porque… yo soy el miedo en persona- Dicho esto se puso en posición- De que mi nombre es Kira- Corrió hasta dar un salto, el moustro fue inteligente, la agarró de los pies y la lanzó con fuerza hasta caer en el verde pasto.

-¡Kira!- Gritaron sus amigos.

Con su solo grito, Kira se levantó pero era tarde, el moustro se abalanzo hacia ella y estaba a punto de matarla. Pero ni de coña se dejaría morir así.

Saco su Katana y la enterró en una área fuera de aquella coraza reforzada. El moustro se echó para atrás. Era su oportunidad. Desenterró la Katana de ese gran tejido muscular, corrió hacia el moustro hasta saltar a lo alto y de un solo movimiento le cortó la cabeza, pasaron varios segundos para que la sangre brotara y la llenara toda de nuevo. La sangre de aquellos moustros le satisfacía.

-¡Kira!- Exclamaron los dos

-Perdón por llegar tarde… Entre al territorio y me encontré con esta mierda… Realmente me siento culpable- A pesar de que haiga arrepentimiento, su voz tenía una gran vacío en su interior.

-No importa… Aunque estuvieras con nosotros el destino de nuestros compañeros estaba decidido- Habló Guren- Kira…-La aludida la miro- El maestro murió- Kira se levantó sorprendiendo a los demás. Miraba hacía un punto, donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke.

-Hay espectadores entre nosotros…

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre sí. ¡Los había visto!

-Yo me encargó mi preciosa perla- Una voz masculina se escuchó atrás de ellos- Ahora ustedes dos… a dormir- Sintieron un golpe. La oscuridad se apoderaba de sus ojos. Lo único que escucharon fue aquella chica encapuchada.

-Ya han pasado 3 años… y lo único que encontraron es mi cadáver.

Después todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. ¡Realmente dolía!

¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? De solo pensarle le daba una gran jaqueca.

El muy maldito se atrevió a atacarlo por detrás y dejarlo inconsciente. Fue derrotado por un simple golpe. ¡Eso hiere su orgullo Uchiha! Cuando lo vea, cuando vea al muy hijo de puta se arrepentirá de a verlo atacado. Falta poco para que se recupere y vaya a buscar al malnacido.

Se encontraba recostado. Se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama, mientras más se movía más le dolía la cabeza. Escucho voces. Al parecer estaban discutiendo de algo. Sonrió de lado, probablemente aquel hijo de puta esté ahí. Tenía más de mil formas de hacerlo sufrir, solo tenía que esperar el momento indicado para llevarlas a cabo. De solo pensarlo lo llenaba de emoción.

Se levantó lentamente, por desgracia al primer intento se mareo casi tirándolo al frio suelo, recupero el equilibrio, ¿Desde cuándo ese tipo golpea tan fuerte que lo dejaba noqueado? Caminó hasta la puerta, no podía caminar tan bien, seguía mareado. Agarró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió. Misión completada, no fue tan difícil después de todo.

Siguiente misión, encontrar a Naruto.

-Nee Teme…-El Uchiha volteó sus ojos, hablando del rey de roma.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Crees que soy adivino?- Le preguntó- No tengo ni las mínima idea de donde estamos

Antes de que el rubio hablara una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Ya despertaron- Dijo a lo alto-Es mejor que me sigan antes de que Kira venga y se los lleve a la fuerza- Una mujer joven y alta, muy voluptuosa, su cabello largo plateado apagado estaba amarrado con una coleta, caía con gracia en su espalda. Sin embargo sus ojos morados fríos los miraban con superioridad. Vestía una camiseta de sin mangas con unos pantalones ajustados negros, llevaba dos hachas cruzadas en su espalda y tenía sus sandalias negras- Andando que nos están esperando- Dio la vuelta y camino hasta el living

Los dos ninjas siguieron de mala gana a la mujer misteriosa. Aunque no sabían quién era ella y la tal Kira debían de obedecer sus órdenes, ¿Por qué?, porque sus vidas estaban en juego.

-Vaya, ya se despertaron los bellos durmientes- Una voz masculina se acercaba a los oídos del Uchiha- ¡Mira que tenemos aquí! ¡El príncipe y su corcel!

-¡¿A quién le dices corcel idiota?!- Gritó Naruto recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sasuke

-Calma Dobe- Miró al chico a su lado- Queremos respuestas ahora, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Tranquilo principito, hasta que venga Kira les diremos toda la verdad, lo juró- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado- Me dicen Aoi y a la chica con mal humor Guren

-Idiota-Masculló Guren

-Como podrán ver nosotros somos muy extraños con nuestro físico- Ahora que se daba cuenta, tenía razón. El chico tenía cierto atractivo. Joven y alto, su cabello era color rojizo medio largo que le llegaba hasta los ojos, un poco rizado pero recto. Sus ojos color granate profundos y vacíos, de tez pálida al igual que el de la chica, aunque este delgado se veía cierta masa muscular en él. Tenía una camiseta manga corta ajustada junto con unos pantalones militar negros, en vez de llevar sandalias llevaba botas igual militares negras.

-¿Y?- Preguntó el pelinegro

-Es lo que nos representa- Se escuchó a su espalda una voz gélida y fría que le puso los pelos de punta- Pueden que no nos conozcan, sin embargo yo si a ustedes- Habló- Si no me creen miren quien soy…

Los dos miraron a sus espaldas, sus ojos se abrieron en par. ¡Lo que estaban viendo en sus ojos era real!

-Tú…-Naruto no podía hablar por la sorpresa- T-tu eres…

-Hyuga…-Termino Sasuke- Estas viva… y diferente…

Diferente era la palabra correcta, porque la Hinata que conocían no era la misma, definitivamente no era. Hinata se veía más atrevida, con aire de superioridad y con una mirada perla llena de frialdad hacia sus personas, la imagen de como mato a aquel moustro llegó a sus mentes, ¿La tierna, dulce y tímida chica de Konoha era ella?

Sasuke volteó su mirada hacia su amigo, ¿Naruto estaba sonrojado? ¿Y ahora que mierdas le pasaba? Su compañero veía de reojo a la Hyuga muy sonrojado.

Ya lo entendía todo. La Hyuga se veía muy… muy atrevida con su vestimenta.

Vestía una camiseta sin mangas color arena, probablemente con tirantes finos, se le podía ver su voluptuosidad. Fuera de la camiseta llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta con unos pocos botones abrochados en la parte inferior. Hinata lleva mallas de color negro con tirantes que parecen formar parte de la camisa. Ella lleva unos pantalones ajustados negros, pero en la pierna derecha esta descubierta como si fuera un mini-shorts y en la otra completa. Usa una bufanda gris oscura y guantes sin dedos. Tenía unas botas largas negras. En su cintura, llevaba correas que se cruzaban en la parte posterior, ahí tenía una Katana que la agarraba con demencia. Su cabello azulino estaba suelto que caía como cascada en su espalda recta. Sasuke se sonrojo por lo condenadamente sexy que se veía.

-Yo no soy una Hyuga- Dijo con indiferencia- Que te quede claro

El aire se volvió tensó.

-Bueno… como estos chicos desgraciadamente conocen a mi amada perla ya no podemos fingir- Habló Aoi enfadado- Tendremos que decir nuestra identidad ¿o no Hinata?- Se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura, el Uchiha y Uzumaki fruncieron el ceño.

-Hagan lo que quieran- Lo tomo sin importancia- Es su decisión

-¡Muy bien querida!- Alejándose de ella se acercó a ellos y dio una reverencia- Mi nombre es Kaname me da…

-Que mal gusto al conocerte- Sasuke lo miraba de mala forma, este tipo no le daba buena espina, su sangre hervía desde que agarró a la Hyuga.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- Le sonrió descaradamente- Al igual que tu corcel

-¡Ahora verás cara bonita!- Gritó Naruto enfadado- ¡De que te rompa la cara!- Antes de dar un paso Guren se posiciono en frente de él y le agarró la mano para estrecharla

-Mi nombre es Aruka- Agitaba la mano con la de Naruto- No le hagan caso al imbécil de Kaname, él siempre se comporta así cuando hay un chico interesado en Hinata- Soltaron sus manos, Naruto y Sasuke estaban confundidos, ¿Interesados? ¿Ellos? ¿En Hinata?

-Tenían varias preguntas para nosotros…- Hinata agarró una silla de la mesa y se sentó en ella cruzándose de piernas.- Empiecen con las preguntas- Cerró los ojos esperando el cuestionario

-Ustedes eran el pueblo ¿cierto?- Empezó el Uchiha- ¿Por qué nos engañaron?

-Sí, nosotros "éramos" el pueblo- Abrió los ojos posicionándolos en el pelinegro- Si no les mentíamos no nos ayudarían así de fácil- Y tenía razón, La Hokage no ayuda a cualquiera y menos a un grupo de asesinos. Los cerró de nuevo- Siguiente pregunta

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Habló de nuevo- Sus habilidades son distintas a las nuestras

-Nosotros somos los Akuma No Satsujin- Dijo con orgullo-Una organización preparada para cualquier situación, nosotros nos encargamos de cualquier problema que no puedan realizar, somos como asesinos y cazamos para obtener recompensas. Nuestro grupo era inmenso pero solo sobrevivimos 3- Todos bajaron la mirada, ver a tus compañeros con los que compartiste todo este tiempo morir era lo peor del mundo, lo peor y eso lo entendían Naruto y Sasuke.

-Hinata…-Naruto posiciono la mirada en Hinata, la chica asintió para que siga- ¿Por qué te dejaste secuestrar por esos maleantes?- Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, el ambiente se puso tenso, la hora de la verdad había llegado

-Por qué…- Hubo unos minutos de silencio tentador- Porque simplemente ya no tenía sentido mi vida…

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Nos tenías a nosotros tus amigos!

-No me bastaba- Entrecerró los ojos- No me bastaba su amistad, Akira había sido asesinado y desde ese momento deje de vivir, yo quería que me lo devolvieran… yo lo quería vivo- Había tristeza en su voz. Los Akuma se quedaron sorprendidos, jamás vieron a la ojiperla expresarse así.- Mis fuerzas se habían acabado en ese momento, no tenía ganas de luchar, mi determinación se esfumo y mi corazón ya dejo de palpitar hasta sentirme vacía…

-Hinata…- Murmuró Kaname

-Tengo una pregunta- Habló auditoriamente Aruka- ¿Vienen de Konoha? Si es así ¿Nos permiten ir con ustedes?- Miró a Hinata de reojo pero esta seguía sentada cruzada de brazos- Necesitamos donde refugiarnos, solo serán unos días

-¡Aruka!, ¡Ese maldita aldea fue todo un infierno para Hinata! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- Gritó el ojigranate- ¡No estoy de acuerdo!

-¡No tenemos otra opción!- Contesto- ¡Hinata ya ha vivido peores cosas como estar a punto de morir! ¡Para ella no es nada! ¡Pero si tan solo nos quedáramos en la aldea podremos resolver nuestros problemas!

-¡La seguridad de Hinata es mi mayor prioridad Aruka! ¡Si algo le molesta yo estoy dispuesto a deshacerme de esa cosa! ¡Si no fuera por Hinata la aldea de Konoha ya estaría en llamas!

-Basta ya- La voz de Hinata se escuchó- Están peleando por niñeces

-¡Hinata!- Se acercó Kaname- ¿No iremos a la aldea verdad? ¿Verdad?- Hinata posó sus ojos fríos perlas a los ojos granate mientras este esperaba una respuesta.

-Hinata…- Aruka retomo la palabra- Eres mi mayor orgullo, te he entrenado yo misma y el maestro dio todo por ti, has enfrentado muchos situaciones difíciles pero esto…- La ojiperla se quedó pensativa unos minutos, los Akuma esperaban una respuesta definitiva. Hinata los miro a los dos y decidida les contesto.

-Iremos a Konoha…- Se levantó y se dirigió a los 2 ninjas- Espero su cooperación, han pasado 3 años que no voy a la aldea que se me olvidó el camino, guíenos a la aldea esta misma tarde, es una orden para todos- Hinata se posiciono en la puerta y agarró la perilla, antes de abrirla se dirigió a ellos- Es hora de enfrentarme a mi peor miedo... Regresar al infierno llamado Konoha y resolver varios asuntos pendientes con ella- Dicho esto se fue de la sala y se quedaron los cinco solos.

-¡Oigan ustedes fracasados!- EL rubio y el pelinegro fruncieron el ceño, ese maldito hijo de puta les dijo fracasados, esta tarde habría sangre- Si tan solo su aldea le hace algo a mi preciosa perla… denla por desaparecida del mapa- Se fue sin decir nada más, estaba muy enojado. Se quedaron helados por la advertencia, si Hinata tiene esas habilidades asombrosas ya se imaginaban las de ellos.

-Mantengan la advertencia en su mente- Pasó Aruka a lado del ojiazul- Porque no es el único que la cumplirá- Sus palabras eras rencorosas- No vamos a su aldea por gusto, un movimiento en contra de nuestra líder y todos los habitantes se verán en el infierno- Salió corriendo por donde se fue Kaname

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron para procesar todo. La Hinata que conocían ya no estaba. Era mucho más sabía, más rebelde, más fuerte, más atrevida y más… más bella y sexy. Su aire de superioridad y madurez atrapó a los dos en un mismo instante. Jamás pensaron que la Hyuga se convirtiera en eso.

El Uchiha pensaba mucho en la Hyuga, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, ha pasado tiempo que no la veía y se encontraba con esto. Se volvió mucho más candente y hermosa. De solo pensar en sus ojos fríos lo helaba completamente pero a la vez lo pendía, era el mismo en otra persona. Se veía callada y llena de tranquilidad. Le llamaba mucho la atención su antigua como actual personalidad. Cada vez más se interesaba en ella… ¿Por qué?

Mientras tanto el rubio energético se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas, ver a Hinata con esas prendas y su fino rostro lo prendió. Jamás pensó en ver de esa forma a su amiga. Se veía tan atrevida y sexy. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, la razón era… ¿Cuál era la razón?

Hinata los había confundido y mucho, ahora ninguno sabe la razón por la que su corazón salto de verla así… tan bella… estaban más confundidos que nunca, sus rostros ardían de los pensamientos nada puros con la Ex-Heredera. Los traía prendidos.

_¿Qué nos está pasando?_

**Notas de la autora: **¡Y aquí está el capítulo 2! Me da mucha emoción que les haya gustado y dejado sus Reviews. Lo he pensado bien y he decidido hacer finales alternativos. Probablemente estén leyendo tanto GaaHinas, SusuHinas y NaruHinas por eso para no decepcionarles hare diferentes finales con cada chico. La aparición de Gaara la atrasare un poco, pero no se preocupen muy pronto se van a encontrar y ya saben… bueno dejemos el tema por ahora. Por si las dudas, Akira era el novio de Hinata, se amaron mucho en el pasado que hasta olvidó a Naruto por él. Al parecer Kaname le gusta mucho nuestra protagonista y quizás Hinata llegué a sentir algo por el… Nee no creo :3 seguramente es gusto pero llegando a amor no pasará, lo que si diré es que además de Kaname habrán más pretendientes y muuuy apuestos.

He tenido varias ideas sobre esta historia que se los haré saber mediante pasan los capítulos.

¡Realmente estoy emocionada porque les gusto!- Salta de la felicidad- Espero que este capítulo les guste Bye-Bye

Att

SamMeiTukusama


	3. De regreso al infierno

_De regreso al infierno_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata Hyuga, la tierna, dulce y tímida chica de la aldea de Konoha dejara toda esa inocencia por perder lo más importante en su vida? Porque desde que el murió, ella ya no está, dejo de sentir, de respirar… de vivir. Quedo el recuerdo para quienes la amaron, a ella ya no le importa, se marchó dejando todo atrás, soledad y miedo será su única compañía y solo uno podrá volverla a la vida.

**Parejas:**

GaaHina

SasuHina

NaruHina

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

.

.

.

No lo podía creer. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aparecía de la nada. Esto era malo, malo para ella y el Clan.

No dejaba de correr, tenía que avisarle a su padre, su liderazgo dependía de ello.

-Tengo que llegar maldita sea- Su cabello largo negro se movía escandalosamente en su espalda

Las calles se hacían más y más largas, ¡Parecía que nunca iba llegar! Una mansión enorme se presenció en la calle que tenía el signo Hyuga. ¡Por fin llegaría!

Entró de un empujón en la gran puerta, los habitantes de la mansión dieron un brinco asustados de la manera salvaje en la que entro la Heredera del Clan. Se miraron entre sí como corría desesperadamente hacia la oficina del líder. Sin siquiera disculparse choco con alguien hasta tirarlo, ella se incorporó y volvía a correr con todas su fuerzas.

Llegó hasta la oficina de su padre y de un solo golpe entro.

-¡Padre!- Gritó

Hisashi estaba sentado con su postura tranquila cruzado de brazos veía cómo su hija respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi? No tienes que entrar de manera escandalosa en mi oficina- Sus ojos perlas la miraron- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- El rostro de la Hyuga estaba pálido, es como si hubiera visto un fantasma- ¿Hanabi?

-Padre… Ella- Su voz temblaba- E-ella volvió…

-¿Quién Hanabi?- La miró confundido esperando a que continuara- ¿Quién volvió?

-Hi-Hinata… ¡Hinata está viva y regresó a la aldea!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su voz estaba llena de desesperación- ¡Esta viva!

-¡¿Qué?!- Se levantó abrutadamente tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado- ¡Imposible!- Negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza- ¡Ella es muy débil como para seguir con vida! ¡Simplemente es imposible!

-La subestimamos padre…-Dijo Hanabi- Viene acompañada por el Uchiha y Uzumaki, tenía dos tipos a sus lados como si la estuvieran protegiendo de la aldea… parece más fuerte que nunca…

-I-Imposible- Hisashi no podía creerlo, su hija mayor estaba viva, la noticia le sorprendía mucho, conociéndola perfectamente, ella era más débil que Hanabi y ha sobrevivido 3 años… era una locura- Hanabi ven conmigo- La Hyuga levanto la mirada y vio a su padre sorprendido- Iremos a ver a tu hermana.

.

.

.

-Vaya su aldea es bonita- Dijo la ojimorada- Jamás imagine que la aldea de Konoha fuera hermosa pero… me molesta llamar mucho la atención- Miró a su alrededor, por donde ellos caminaban todos los aldeanos los miraban sorprendidos o asustados, más bien asustados por la aparición de la Hyuga mayor- Hinata… te noto tensa- La Hyuga se sobresaltó y de momento se tranquilizó- ¿Pasa algo?

Hinata se quedó en silencio mirando firmemente la aldea.

-Aruka…-Pronunció en voz baja- Odio este lugar- Se escuchaba su rencor en ella

-Es tu aldea natal-Dijo cerca de su oído- No tienes por qué odiarla

-Como no odiarla cuando me quito lo que más quería, esta aldea en vez de traerme bellos recuerdos me trae lo contrario, quiero acabar con esta mierda de una vez por todas

-Mi perla cuida tu vocabulario- Habló Kaname que estaba al tanto de la conversación de su amada, se encontraba tan serio cuando entraron en la aldea

-Eso que importa ya- Gruño

-Y tu idiota- Aruka se acercó al pelirojizo y le dio un coscorrón- Cuida esas manos que atraes la atención

-¡Pero no quiero que MI Hinata atraiga más la atención!- Agarrándose de la cabeza adolorido grito la palabra "Mi" para que escucharan los aldeanos masculinos que se la comían con la mirada como perros

-Déjalo ya- Hablo la Hyuga- Que me agarre de la mano no es nada, al menos contigo ya no atraigo más a los hombres

-¡Genial! A partir de ahora son novios imaginarios- El ojigranate se sonrojo por lo que dijo su compañera, no le desagradaba la idea de ser el novio de su perla pero le molestaba ser "Imaginario" para ella

-Me gusta- En el rostro de Hinata se formó una pequeña sonrisa sonrojando más de lo que estaba a Kaname

-Ya llegamos- Naruto que estaba en silencio todo el tiempo (Raro para Sasuke) habló con cierta molestia en su voz- Sean Bienvenidos a la aldea de Konoha, tendrán que acompañarnos a la oficina de la abuela Tsunade- Una gran sonrisa se formó- Y tener que explicarle todo tanto a ella como tú clan- Se dirigió a la ojiperla

-Tan solo quiero acabar con esta mierda- Su mirada se volvió dura- No me importa en lo más mínimo contarle o no la verdad, pero no metas a ese estúpido clan en esto- Camino ignorándolo por completo- Estoy preparada para todo junto con mi gente

El Uchiha y Uzumaki se miraron entre sí

-¿Qué esperas Dobe? ¿Unas porras? Camina- El Uchiha camino detrás de los Akumas dejando atrás al rubio

-¡Oye esperame Teme!- Naruto corrió con todas su fuerzas para alcanzar a su amigo- Siento que esto se pondrá feo

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Sakura- ¡¿Estas segura Ino-cerda?!- Agarró de las manos a su amiga

-¡Claro que sí!- La rubia brincaba de la emoción- ¡Hinata está viva y en la aldea!- Sus ojos brillaban. Saber que su mejor amiga estaba viva y que regresó a la aldea la volvía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¡Que emoción!- Brincó también de emoción- ¡Ya quiero verla!- La pelirosa no se quedaba atrás, Hinata también era su mejor amiga y enterarse que estaba viva la llenaba de alegría.

-¡Vamos a decirle a los demás!- Ino corrió llevándosela volando de la velocidad que enmendaba

-¡Espera Ino-cerda no quiero morir tan joven!

.

.

.

-¡Akamaru!

-Si lo sigues llamando con tanto enojo no volverá

-¡Quiero que se dé cuenta que estoy enojado!- Replicó Kiba- ¡Akamaru!

-Empieza a convencerte que no volverá mientras estés así…

-¡No estas ayudando en nada Shino! ¡Akamaru vuelve aquí!

Shino suspiró cansado. Su compañero de equipo ardía de furia, al parecer con lo que le hizo Akamaru no tenía perdón, o es lo que pensaba.

La escena del crimen sucedió en la mañana.

Antes de encontrase en el campo de entrenamiento, Kiba había sugerido comer algo antes de empezar. Por desgracia sucedió lo inevitable. Una mujer muy hermosa paso enfrente de ellos llamándole la atención al Inuzuka. Con intención coqueta se acercó a ella y empezó a llamarla de muchas maneras como "Eres lo más hermoso que encontré con mi olfato" y muchas cosas más dejando a la pobre muchacha muy sonrojada. Con una invitación y un si se olvidaron completamente del Aburame y Akamaru.

El can al parecer percibió algo e hizo el intento de llamarle la atención a su amo, desgraciadamente no pudo porque la vista de Kiba estaba en aquellos bustos bien desarrollados. No tuvo más remedio que darle un regalo a la nueva "querida" de su amo.

Al recibir el regalo de Akamaru, la chica salió corriendo del asco no sin antes darle una buena bofetada a Kiba, este no entendía el por qué hasta que lo descubrió. Akamaru la había orinado.

Con el rostro rojo lleno de furia, corrió hasta donde estaba su perro y empezó la caza del pobre can. Al huir de miedo se perdió a la vista del Inuzuka, este no se rendiría hasta a encontrar a Akamaru y darle su merecido por perder la oportunidad de conocer a otra mujer hermosa, porque ya conocía muchas y lo habían rechazado.

-Akamaru cuando te vea…- Murmuro a lo bajo.

-También es parte de tu culpa, olvidaste a tu compañeros de equipo por una mujer, antes no hacías eso, menos cuando estaba Hina…- No pudo terminar la frase, se le formo un nudo en la garganta

-Hinata es y será siempre especial para mí- Su voz estaba llena de tristeza- Tsunade-sama canceló la búsqueda de Hinata… no estoy de acuerdo con esto porque ella no está muerta- Cerro sus manos volviéndolas puños- Por eso, haré lo posible para convencerla de que siga con su búsqueda…

El silenció reino. No podían evitar sentirse tristes por la pérdida de su mejor amiga, su compañera, su hermana. La dieron por muerta, todos así lo veían, porque simplemente era Hinata Hyuga una chica débil que cualquiera le puede hacer daño tanto física como emocionalmente, pero ellos no creían eso, ellos sabían que estaba viva, era débil si pero ella podía sobrevivir si se lo proponía. Darla por muerta les dolía hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Kiba arrugó la nariz al percibir un olor bastante familiar, olía a sangre como si se tratará del antiguo Kazekage de Suna. Pero tenía un olor a jazmines… lavanda… esa era…

-No puede ser- El Inuzuka arrugo más su nariz queriendo encontrar al menos una explicación- No puedo equivocarme, es ella- Se dijo a sí mismo.

-También te diste cuenta- La voz del Aburame se escuchó a sus espaldas- Sin lugar a dudas ella, esto es lo que percibió Akamaru desde el principio, quizás ya la encontró sin que nos diéramos cuenta- Sonrió tenuemente

-Maldito Akamaru suertudo- Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos- Disfrútala por que muy pronto llegaré- Corrió seguido del Aburame

Hoy sí que era el mejor día de todos para el equipo 8.

.

.

.

-¡Maldito perro sarnoso!- El ojigranate pronuncio con molestia, tenía una venita palpitando en su frente que se volvía cada vez más grande cuando lo ignoraba- ¡Sarnoso alégate de mí Hinata! ¡Un hombre ni mucho menos un perro idiota como tú se acerca a mi perla!

Un Akamaru que estaba encima de Hinata dándole lamidas en su cara llena de seriedad e indiferencia ignoro por completo a Kaname.

-¡Ha ha!- Aruka le dolía el estómago por las carcajadas que salían de su boca

-¡Oye Akamaru por favor contrólate!- Un Naruto descontrolado estaba intentando junto con Kaname quitarle a Akamaru encima de Hinata que parecía perder la paciencia.

-¡Si Hinata pierde la paciencia date por muerto sarnoso!

-Eso es verdad…- La peliplateada se limpió una lagrimilla que salía por el esfuerzo de reírse-Cuando Hinata pierde la paciencia es mejor correr y esconderse… por eso cuando eso pase, Kaname y yo estaremos muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Tanto miedo da?- Preguntó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño. Este estaba alegado de los demás por la atención que brindaban. Ya tenía mucho con las chicas que le acosaban.

-Claro que sí, es mejor no meterse con ella y hacerla enojar por que terminarían como aquellos fenómenos- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Ya ha pasado mucho esto en la mansión Akuma que el maestro tuvo que enseñarle a controlar su furia

Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron helados. ¿Tanto había cambiado la tímida Hinata?

-¡Ya perro sarnoso aléjate de ella!- Empujo más fuerte el pelirojizo hasta que lo separo pero el can cayo arriba de los dos- ¡Quítate de encima que me estoy tragando tus pelos!

-¡Akamaru a un lado!-Con dificultad y con la fuerza de ambos se lo quitaron de encima- Pesas mucho amigo- El rubio sonrió mostrando sus dientes mientras le daba palmaditas a Akamaru.

-Adiós a mi hermosa boca- Saco la lengua rascándosela escandalosamente- Adiós a los besos que le robo a Hinata por las noches

-¡Con razón Hinata despierta con los labios hinchados!- La Akuma no dejaba de reír con ganas, esto era lo mejor que pudo haber visto.

-Akamaru…-La voz de la ojiperla les puso los pelos de punta- Nunca más vuelvas hacer eso sin mi autorización- Se levantó lentamente sacudiéndose sus piernas.

Jamás se dio cuenta de la presencia del can cuando se estaban dirigiendo a la torre Hokage. ¿Por qué bajo sus sentidos de esa manera? ¿Será por la aldea? Movió sigilosamente la cabeza, no, no era la aldea. ¿O sí? ¡Esta será maldecida por todo lo que le ha hecho! ¡Ya se ha dicho!

-Hinata…- Esa voz…- Hinata estás viva…-¡Maldición!-¡Hinata estás viva!- Un peso cayó sobre de ella de nuevo. Primero Akamaru ahora su cuñada.

-Ya no llores- dijo mientras sentía como su mejilla estaba mojada por las lágrimas de su amiga.- Yuuki ya basta no llores- Le daba golpecitos en la espalda, su cabello negro corto qué antes tenía largo se movía escandalosamente, su vestido rosa de un color pálido se llenó de tierra.

-Pero…pero- No podía hablar por las lágrimas- Te ¡t-te extrañe tanto!- La abrazó más fuerte

-Hinata, ¿Conoces a está tipa?- Aruka frunció el ceño

-Sí, es la hermana de Akira- Se encogió de hombros- Solía ser así cuando llegaba de una misión y…

_-¡Hinata!- Una sombra cayó encima de la ojiperla tirándola en la tierra- ¡Me tenías preocupada! ¡Pensé que me quedaría sin mi cuñada! –Sonrió divertida, su cabello largo negro brillaba con intensidad, tenía un mechón en medio de sus ojos azules._

_-Yuuki matando a tu cuñada tan pronto- Le respondió con una sonrisa._

_-¡Hay claro que no!- Se soltó espantada- ¡No le digas nada de esto a Akira porque o si no me matara!_

_-Pues ya valiste madres…-Atrás de Yuuki, un chico de ojos azul claro y cabello negro medio largo tenía un aura asesina- Mira que matar tan pronto a mi futura esposa por celos_

_-¡No es lo que piensas!- Se puso atrás de Hinata- ¡Hinata ataca!- Apunto a su hermano_

_-¡Hey no metas a mi mayor debilidad en esto!- Gritó_

_-¡Si no lo hago entonces de que me salvaría de los coscorrones que me vas a dar!- Respondió_

_-Hey… chicos…_

_-¡Pero no la metas, y aunque me atacará los coscorrones que te voy a dar se quedaran en deuda!_

_-¡¿Tanto así subieron tus presupuestos?! ¡Pervertido! Realmente te compadezco cuñada_

_Al instante Akira se sonrojo y una Hinata con una mirada llena de inocencia lo miro._

_-¡Eso no es lo que quería decir!- Se puso de cuclillas de una sentada Hyuga- No es lo que crees…- La miro de reojo sonrojado- Yo siempre te esperaría y yo nunca te presionaría para dar un paso tan grande como este, por eso cuando nos casemos…- Al parecer la Hyuga lo miraba confundida sonrojándolo más._

_-Por eso cuando se casen…-Guardo silencio la pelinegra- ¡Te cojera hasta el amanecer mientras gritas extasiada pidiendo más y haciendo que no camines al día_ _siguiente! _

_-¡Yuuki!- Akira se levantó y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza_

_-¡Duele!- Se masajeo la cabeza-¡Maldito!- Levanto el puño pidiendo venganza_

_-¡Hinata despierta!- Yuuki volteo para darse cuenta que la Hyuga en los brazos de su hermano se había desmayado con toda la cara roja- ¡Mira lo que le hiciste Yuuki!_

_-¡Yo no le hice nada!-Se ofendida- ¡Fuiste tú y tu platica de sexo salvaje duro contra el muro!_

_-¡¿Yo?! ¡Desgraciada!- La miro enfadado y con una vena en la frente- Cuando ella despierte es mejor que te escondas y tenga un buen pretexto para que ella te defienda porque cuando te encuentre…- La miro con los ojos entrecerrados_

_-¡Patitas pá que las quiero!- Dicho esto se fue echando polvo_

_-¡No huyas cobarde!_

-…Y no era para nada lindo- Dijo con indiferencia luego de recordar esa escena cómica con su prometido.

-¡Hinata mala!- La abrazo más fuerte- ¡No quieres a Yuuki-chan!

-Yuuki deja de…

-¡Por eso no te daré la carta de mi hermano antes de que falleciera!- Empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

Los Akuma y Sasuke miraron la escena confundidos mientras que Naruto se quedó plasmado. ¿Akira había dejado una carta?

Sabía perfectamente el amor puro y verdadero de los dos, ¿Será esa la razón por la que Akira haya dejado esa carta?, ¿Quizás no quería que Hinata se quedará sin ninguna explicación por parte de el? Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía lo que pensaba el Anbu Matsumoto Akira.

-Hinata…-Naruto pronunció lentamente

-¿Una carta?- Dijo tranquilamente tomándola de los hombros separándola lentamente, miro sus ojos azules oscuros, diferentes a los de su Akira, se dio cuenta que estaban igual de vacíos que los de ella- Akira dejo una carta ¿No?- La miró directamente, dentro de esos ojos se veía un sentimiento muy lejano que no se podía descifrar- Déjame verla

-Y-yo- Yuuki se encogió de su mirada penetrante- L-la carta está en mi casa, si quieres podemos ir y te la entregare

-Iré- Se levantó junto con la pelinegra y rápidamente los Akuma caminaron hasta posarse atrás de ella- Ustedes deben de ir a la oficina del Hokage- Los miró de reojo

-No nos separaremos de ti Hinata- Aruka toco su hombro- Somos un equipo

-Esta situación es personal- Gruño la Hyuga- La Hokage necesita información de Akuma No Satsujin y "Ellos", no pierdan tiempo y vayan- Aruka estaba a punto de replicar pero Kaname la interrumpió

-Hinata, si necesitas ayuda solo llámanos

-No dudaré en hacerlo- Dijo volteándose siguiendo a la ojiazul

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir sola?- La ojimorada lo miro con desaprobación

-Porque sé que ella sabe cuidarse sola- Le respondió- Vámonos, tenemos que seguir ordenes de nuestra líder

Aruka suspiro y junto con los demás chicos emprendieron marcha a la torre Hokage

"_Odio cuando quieres hacer todo tu sola"_

.

.

.

-Aquí esta- Dijo con la cabeza gacha- La carta que dejó Akira antes de morir- Se la entregó lentamente como si la carta fuera lo más frágil del mundo

-Gracias Yuuki- La miro y tomo la carta- Por fin me dirás quién te asesino Akira…- La abrió de lentamente hasta sacar la carta viendo gotas de sangre en ella, suspiró fastidiada al escuchar a la ojiazul exclamar con miedo, al parecer la chica nunca vio sangre- Esto lo escribió cuando se estaba desangrando, sin embargo estaba tan herido que no podía escribir tan bien- Las letras cursivas a pesar de estar a punto de morir eran hermosas, pero no como la letra de antes.

-Su letra siempre fue hermosa- La miro y sonrió melancólica- Pero escribía como todo un Dios cuando te mandaba cartas de amor, a pesar de tener un semblante serio siempre sacaba su niño interior cuando estaba contigo

-Un niño encaprichado y mimado- Respondió la ojiperla, recordó esos momentos en los que estaban los dos juntos en aquel árbol de cerezos, las hojas caían por el aire en su alrededor llenándolos por completo, en aquellos tiempos en cada momento compartían un beso lleno de pasión y siempre cuando se separaban para tomar aire el hacía pucheros pidiendo más y sin permiso tomaba sus labios.

-Demasiado diría yo- Rio un poco para luego bajar la mirada- Lo extraño…

Hinata cerró los ojos para soltar un suspiró, por esa razón no quería regresar a la aldea, este lugar siempre le traía recuerdos. Se quedó en silencio para luego ver la carta, miró a Yuuki de reojo sintiéndola incomoda. Volvió a ver la carta y la leyó en su mente.

"_Para Hinata… Mi prometida._

_No sé si esta carta llegue a tus manos, espero que sí, no por eso le di la condición a Yuuki de que te la diera intacta. _

_De seguro te estás preguntando por que no fui a nuestra boda, no fue solo porque ahora en estos momentos estoy muerto, no, si no porque tenía la sospecha de que si esperaba a mi atacante conseguiría información valiosa acerca de ti y tu Akuma interior. ¿Fue una estupidez verdad? Realmente lo siento._

_El motivo por el que quiero que leas esta carta es por esto…_

_No te diré el nombre de mi atacante, no lo haré ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque sé que cuando te lo diga tomarás venganza. La venganza es mala mi amor, muy mala. Solo quiero que sepas que estas en peligro, hay una organización que lidera a criaturas extrañas sedientas de sangre y quieren tenerte a como dé lugar. He descubierto que esas criaturas matan por satisfacción, muy pocas por hambre y otras por locura._

_Hay una organización llamada Akuma No Satsujin que te pueden ayudar, ellos pueden detener esas criaturas, además de ser caza recompensas pueden ayudarte con tu poder y controlarlo. Soy un inútil, si, si ya, yo no tengo la culpa pero… me siento mal por haber muerto en el día más importante de tu vida. No puedo evitar sentirme un imbécil por haberte abandonado a tu suerte._

_Me duele de tan solo pensar en tus lágrimas rodando en tus sonrojadas mejillas. Me siento tan estúpido._

_Tu corazón está roto, lo sé, porque desde aquí sentí como se rompía en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo aliviarlo? Fácil. Olvida, olvídame a mí, mis caricias, mis besos, mis abrazos, mi cuerpo, olvídalo por completo y se feliz con otro que no sea yo._

_He de decirte una cosa, a pesar de estar muerto tu eres y serás siempre mi prometida. Soy muy egoísta y más cuando se trata contigo. ¿Soy insensible cuando te digo esto? ¡Hinata yo te amo! No creas que lo digo porque me satisface, más bien me muero de celos y envidia de saber quién estará abrazándote en sus brazos. Solo lo hago por tu felicidad, te protegeré desde arriba a ti, a Yuuki y a Mamá y probablemente a tu futuro esposo._

_Hinata recuerda esto. Te amo más que todo en mi mundo, di todo por ti y como te dije una vez, ¿Lo recuerdas? No importa donde este, si mi vida corre peligro la daría por ti porque, te amo, te amo y te amo._

_Adiós Hinata. Cuídate y se feliz_

_Con todo el amor del mundo._

_Matsumoto Akira tu prometido"_

Al final había una gran mancha de sangre. Hinata pensó lo peor y mantuvo sus ojos puestos en esa mancha enorme.

-¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó curiosa Yuuki- ¿Dijo alguna pista de su asesino?

-No dijo nada- Su voz estaba vacía

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿Qué puso en la carta?

-Que sea feliz…- Yuuki abrió los ojos agrandándolos y los puso sobre la carta- Que me cuidara a mí, a ti y a tu Mamá- Se levantó lentamente y guardo la carta en el sobre- Tengo que irme

-¡Espera!- La Hyuga se detuvo pero no volteo a verla- El líder Hyuga ha estado buscándote, ten cuidado que parece bastante abrumado y confundido, quiere hablar contigo y muy pronto va a visitar a la Hokage, solo apresúrate con Tsunade-sama para que no te lo encuentres ¿Si?

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Dijo mientras saltaba por la ventana

-Solo ten cuidado Hinata- Suspiró aliviada- Que bueno que estas bien

**Notas de la autora: **Lo sé, lo sé, en este capítulo no hubo nada de romance (Tan solo un poco), en el próximo capítulo los recompensaré con ¡GaaHina!, ¡SasuHina! Y ¡NaruHina! Al fin aparecerá Gaara, ya he estado pensando en cómo entrara en el siguiente capítulo como todo macho pecho peludo que se respeta.

Sasuke y Naruto no tuvieron tanta participación en este capítulo pero en el próximo se ganaran el Oscar. Quería que supieran como Akira y Hinata se comportaban como pareja, pasarán Flash Back de ellos juntos eso sí, de cierta manera nunca me imaginé o me surgió la idea de un chico serio y mal carácter como Akira (O se podría decir que refiriéndome a Sasuke o Gaara) se haya enamorado de cierta ojiperla que lo hace comportarse de un niño (Y como un adulto pervertido claro).

Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, me odio por no poder darles las parejas ya mencionadas, pero actualizare pronto para que se hagan notar.

Gracias a todas esas personas lindas, preciosas, bellas, sexy y sensuales que dejaron sus Reviews :3. ¡Las amo!

Att

SamMeiTukusama.


	4. Rivalidades

_Rivalidades_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si Hinata Hyuga, la tierna, dulce y tímida chica de la aldea de Konoha dejara toda esa inocencia por perder lo más importante en su vida? Porque desde que el murió, ella ya no está, dejo de sentir, de respirar… de vivir. Quedo el recuerdo para quienes la amaron, a ella ya no le importa, se marchó dejando todo atrás, soledad y miedo será su única compañía y solo uno podrá volverla a la vida.

**Parejas:**

GaaHina

SasuHina

NaruHina

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

"_**Canto"**_

.

.

.

Después de tres arduos días al fin llegaron. Con el fin de arreglar varios asuntos con la Hokage y ver a su mejor amigo Naruto.

No faltaba poco para poder llegar a las puertas de la aldea de Konoha. Junto con su hermana Temari, y claro está su discípula Matsuri entraron sin ningún problema a la aldea, a sabiendas que, él era el Kazekage de la aldea de Suna.

Han pasado un año que no visitaban la aldea, una de las razones era que Suna estaba en peligro, pero claro él era el Kazekage y con ayuda de ciertos cazarecompesas pudieron evitar lo peor. La aldea de Suna volvió a la paz de nuevo gracias a esos extraños ninjas. No tuvo otra más que agradecerles por su ayuda ya que ellos no aceptaron su pago, sin decir que ellos se decían llamar "Cazarecompensas" y que según ya habían tenido su "Recompensa" estando en la aldea. El pensamiento que le cruzó en ese momento ¿De qué recompensa hablaban? A pesar de a verlos ayudado les tenía cierta desconfianza.

El transcurso del camino en la torre Hokage se la pasaron en silencio, Matsuri no dejaba de ver los puestos de artículos, que sin negarlo vendían cosas muy hermosas ahí, pensó en pasar en el puesto en algún momento a comprar uno que le llamo su atención. Eran dos collares, en uno era un corazón con un orificio en el centro y el otro una llave, al parecer para una pareja de enamorados.

Se sonrojo furiosamente y miro de reojo a Gaara. Pensar en comprar ese collar y dárselo a su maestro su corazón saltaba de emoción, más teniendo en cuenta que este ultimo la aceptara le llenaba de felicidad. Ahora con más razón compraría ese collar, esperaría el momento para comprárselo.

Su camino se vio interrumpido por una escena muy, si se podría decirse, además de escandalosa, graciosa.

-¡Maldito perro sarnoso!- Se veía un chico, que no se podía distinguir bien el rostro solo cabello rojizo, junto con un chico rubio que se les hacía conocido pero no vieron tampoco su rostro, como trataban vanamente alegar a un enorme perro de un hermoso pelaje blanco de su amiga- ¡Sarnoso alégate de mí Hinata! ¡Un hombre ni mucho menos un perro idiota como tú se acerca a mi perla!- Al parecer la tal Hinata debía de ser aquella chica que estaba abajo del can de cabello azulino y con traje muy llamativo, a leguas se veía que la chica perdía su paciencia, su aura asesina se sentía en todo el alrededor haciendo que los testigos de la escena dieran un paso atrás.

Antes de que Matsuri se acercara para ayudar a los jóvenes, la voz de Gaara le corto su paso.

-Sigamos- Su voz ronca en vez de causarle miedo le causo una energía electrizante que le hizo sonrojarse, sin esperar una respuesta, los hermanos Sabaku No continuaron su camino a la torre Hokage

-¡S-si Gaara-sama!- Al ver como ellos se alejaban, Matsuri corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a su maestro, se sentía feliz el poder alcanzarlo y dejarla estar a su lado. Con una gran sonrisa trascurrieron su camino con un Gaara muy serio y preocupado.

.

.

.

Se posaron frente a la grande puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, con un toque suave de parte del Kazekage recibieron un adelante de la Hokage, todos entraron tranquilamente encontrándose a la mujer rubia de desconocida edad sentada en su escritorio con una cara de pocos amigos. Los miro a cada uno y posó sus ojos a Gaara que tenía un semblante serio, sus labios se encorvaron poniendo una sonrisa de lado, daba miedo con esa mirada que puso a los invitados, a excepción de Gaara, nerviosos.

-No me esperaba su visita Kazekage- Se echó para atrás recargándose en la silla, sin dejar de sonreír miro de reojo la ventana cerca de su oficina- No recibí ninguna carta para que venga a visitar la aldea- Dijo volviendo su vista a la persona del pelirojo.

-Fue enviada Hokage-sama- Se cruzó de brazos, Tsunade se comportaba raro, tenía la espalda tensa y estaba nerviosa, sin excluir que miraba en cada momento la ventana- ¿Hay algo bueno en su ventana Hokage-sama?- Preguntó mirando como esta dio un brinco del susto.

-¿De qué hablas mocoso?- Sonrió nerviosa- ¿Me tachas de loca?- Se levantó de su asiento enfrentando a Gaara

-Solo decía por su comportamiento raro, hasta se podría decir que está loca

Se formó una vena en la frente de Tsunade, este mocoso, lo peor de todo es que era completamente honesto.

Para no cometer una locura, como darle un buen golpe a ese pelirojo, decidió controlarse.

-Entonces… ¿Me dirá que le ha pasado?- Todos miraron a la Hokage con curiosidad

-Yo…- Indecisa miro de nuevo la ventana como esperando una afirmación de ella

-_**"Porque estoy roto, cuando estoy solo"**_- Todos dirigieron su mirada al asiento de la Hokage que tenía vista en la ventana, alguien aparecer estaba sentando, cantando melancólicamente, su voz femenina se escuchaba tan hermosa que cualquiera pensaría que era un ángel. Gaara mantuvo sus ojos en aquel asiento, estaba tan hipnotizado por su voz que no se dio cuanta como la Hokage lo agarró del brazo y la mantuvo atrás de él. Al ver como su maestro está siendo encantado con la voz de la desconocida, Matsuri apretó los puños y viendo furiosamente a la persona que estaba en el asiento-_**"Y no me siento bien cuando tu no estas"**_

-¡Hey! ¡No te escondas y da la cara, copia barata de un ángel!- Matsuri intentó acercarse a la persona pero una mano agarro su brazo impidiéndoselo, con el ceño fruncido estaba a punto de replicar cuando vio el rostro enojado de la persona que la estaba agarrando.

-No seas impulsiva Matsuri- Temari tenía su mano en el brazo de Matsuri, la miro con enojo- Contrólate o tendrás que salir de la oficina- La jalo del brazo para ponerla atrás de ella. La castaña suspiró y miro de reojo a Gaara que seguía escuchando la melodiosa voz.

-Ya basta- Dijo Tsunade- Si viniste a hablar conmigo entonces guarda silencio- La persona paro en seco su canto, Gaara reacciono de repente, ya no se escuchaba la melodiosa voz de la mujer.

-No quería molestar-Habló de volteándose lentamente hasta estar enfrente de ellos. Como cámara lenta, Gaara vio todo su cabello azulino se dejaba llevar por el aire, sus ojos perlas se veían tan decididos y vacíos, su rostro, sus facciones y su piel eran como el de una muñeca. Una sola palabra la describía totalmente _"Un ángel"_- Solo estoy esperando a mis compañeros, eso es todo. ¡Ah! Hokage-sama, vengo a hablar seriamente con usted

-Hablaremos en otro momento, ahora tengo invitados

-¿Yo no soy una invitada?- Dijo ofendida- Eso es de mala educación Tsunade- Entrecerró los ojos y endureció su mirada.

-Soy tu líder- Replicó dando fuertes pasos adelante- Debes guardarme respeto- Puso sus manos en las caderas y se inclinó a la altura de la ojiperla.

-Esta no es mi aldea y tú no eres mi líder- Sus ojos empezaron a adquirir un pequeño color escarlata que hizo a Tsunade retroceder de sorpresa- Te crees superior a mí ¿no?- Sus ojos volvieron a ser perlas. Había tensión en aire, todos no conocían a la peliazul pero, era mejor alegarse de ella porque podía ver el peligro en su aura.

Gaara cruzo sus brazos viendo la escena de odio entre la Hokage y el "Ángel", al parecer al "Ángel" le tenía cierto rencor a la aldea y a su líder, ¿Por qué? Se preguntó, es mejor no involucrase en esa situación, no quería problemas. Sin embargo, de alguna manera se le hacía reconocida aquella chica.

Se mantuvieron así unos segundos que parecían horas, estaban empezando a incomodarse.

-¡Abuela Tsunade!- De un solo empujón se abrieron las puertas sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Ya llegue!- Naruto sonrió hasta la orejas con los dos brazos en su nuca caminando despreocupadamente, los demás caminaron tranquilamente y se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata en la oficina de la Hokage, Naruto miró a todos con sorpresa- ¿Gaara?- El pelirojo asintió con la cabeza- ¡Amigo hace tiempo que no nos vemos!- Se abalanzó hacia Gaara dándole un gran abrazo- ¡Ya te echaba de menos!

-Igual yo Naruto- Respondió tranquilamente. El rubio empezó a reír quitando la tensión de hace unos momentos.

-Hyuga- Sasuke se acercó a Hinata y la miró a los ojos, esta mantuvo su mirada pero con gesto enojado- Has llegado rápido

-Yo no soy una Hyuga- Hinata con gesto tranquilo se volvió a sentar en la silla de la Hokage.- Venimos a ajustar cuentas contigo Tsunade- Se cruzó de piernas- Junto con usted Kazekage-sama- Fijo su mirada al pelirojo, este se mantuvo quieto.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?- Preguntó Tsunade con el ceño fruncido, ¿Le guardaba respeto al mocoso y no a ella?, maldita niñata.

-Asuntos sobre nuestra organización, y que curiosamente, ayudo- Intervino Kaname ganándose la atención de todos.

-Están aquí por algo… ¿Me equivoco?

-Claro que no- Aruka se acercó a la Hyuga que tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentó en la orilla de la silla- Es más, Hokage-sama, realmente la admiramos muchísimo su trabajo como líder de Konoha, solo queremos pagarle el favor de llevar, como ayuda, a unos ninjas inútiles e insignificantes como aquellos dos- Señalo con la mirada a Sasuke y Naruto. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos furioso y Naruto apretaba los puños del enojo.- Si no fuera por que Hinata haya venido, Kaname y yo hubiéremos muerto por "Ellos", sus ninjas no ayudaron en nada- Lo dijo con despreció.- Nunca pensé que…

-Aruka- La aludida guardo silencio por la advertencia de su líder- Gaara-sama…- Hinata abrió sus ojos y los posó en Gaara que la miró sorprendido- Cuéntenos de Suna, ¿Se ha reestablecido de la pelea con "Ellos"?- El pelirojo frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo sabe que…?

-Espera… ¿Nos conocemos?

-¿Se conocen?- El rubio que estaba al tanto de la conversación se situó en medio de los dos- Gaara, ¿Conoces a Hinata?

-Tiene razón Naruto- El Uchiha miro con rostro amenazante al Kazekage- La conoces sí o no

-No la he visto nunca- Respondió mirando a Hinata.

Matsuri que estaba a lado de su maestro miro con furia a Hinata, la ojiperla solamente ignoro a la castaña, no estaba de buenas para problemas menores como esos.

-¿Seguro?-Contesto con sarcasmo

-Gaara dinos la verdad- Naruto agarro de los hombros a Gaara, no sabía por qué estaba tan cabreado- ¿La conoces?

-No hay manera de mentir Kazekage- El ojinegro separó a Gaara de Naruto y lo agarro de la ropa encarándolo en su cara, tenía el Sharingan activado- Dinos la verdad

-Basta de esta escena de celos- Temari empujo a Sasuke lejos de su hermano- No deberían mejor escuchar a esta chica antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones- Frunció el ceño- Cuando tengan novia no me puedo imaginar cómo los soportaría, y tu- Apuntando a Hinata- Deja de jugar y dime ¿De dónde conociste a mi hermano?

-Lo conocí por que el me contrato- Cerro los ojos- Fue muy duro… aun siento el dolor ahí abajo- Se sonrojo y temblaba de vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron todos en unísono

-¡Ja!- Rio Kaname- ¡Realmente se la creyeron!- Se agarró el estómago por la fuerza de la risa que ejercía- ¡Amor sí que eres una buena actriz!- Empezó a llorar de la fuerza.

-La intención era calmar un poco el ambiente -Se encogió de hombros

-¡Lo acabas de empeorar!- Gritó la rubia enojada- ¡Dinos ya!, ¡¿De dónde conociste al mocoso?!

-Ya lo dije, lo conocí porque me contrato- Miro a Gaara indiferente- No piensen mal, yo no me siento atraída de Gaara-sama ni de nadie, soy mejor libre que encerrada en una jaula.

-¿Ser libre significa matar a las personas Kira-san?- La Hyuga mayor miro a Gaara, tan solo en unos segundos lo había captado, por esa razón admiraba mucho al Kazekage- Ha pasado un año entero Kira-san- Se acercó lentamente y le dio la mano, la ojiperla la acepto sin pensar y fueron estrechas con mucha gratitud.

-Aún recuerda esa frase ¿Eh?- Se levantó lentamente y se situó frente a él.

-Yo siempre recuerdo, por eso, estoy muy agradecido por lo que hizo por mi aldea- Le dio una reverencia- Gracias- Los demás se quedaron incrédulos por la acción de Gaara.

-No importa Gaara-sama, pero ya no me llame Kira, mi nombre es Hinata

-Muy bien Hinata-san- Se incorporó nuevamente- Es mejor hablar de una vez.

-Eso mismo haré- Se recargó cerca de la ventana y miro fuera de ella- El día de hoy me enteré que Akira había dejado una carta, dijo mucha información que deseo compartir con ustedes- Suspiró al ver la cara de sorpresa de la Hokage y Naruto. No los culpaba, Tsunade era como una segunda madre para Akira y Naruto era su mejor amigo por la ausencia de Sasuke cuando este se iba a misiones rango S. Todos le tenían cariño a su prometido.

-¿Qué tipo de información?-Habló seriamente Naruto

-Muy valiosa- Volteo a verlo- Y todo esto, esta guerra entre nosotros los Akuma No Satsujin y "Ellos", es por algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante?- Preguntó el Uchiha calmado- Debe de ser una joya para que peleen contra esos fenómenos.

-Realmente es una joya hermosa- El peli rojizo se acercó a la Hyuga y le agarró las puntas de su cabello para llevársela a sus labios y besarlas con tanto amor y devoción- Es el corazón de todos los Akuma

-¿Y dónde se encuentra?- Gaara se cruzó de brazos y miro junto con Sasuke y Naruto la escena tierna entre Hinata y Kaname con cierto enojo y con el ceño fruncido

-Está aquí mismo- Después de tanto silenció por parte de Aruka, esta también se acercó y miró al pelirojo

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los presentes

-Esa cosa importante y valiosa como una joya soy yo- La voz de Hinata se volvió vacía- Yo soy la causante de una nueva guerra entre nosotros los humanos y "Ellos".- Las personas presentes se sorprendieron, Hyuga Hinata no era más que, aunque no es creíble, el nuevo objetivo y la causante de una nueva guerra. Eso significaba que… una guerra se avecinaba.

-Explícanos perfectamente, esos tales "Ellos" ¿Son muy fuertes?- Temari puso una mano en la cadera y la miró

-Son muy fuertes, más que un Kage- Kaname miró a los dos Kages- Más fuertes que ellos dos- Se refirió a Sasuke y Naruto- Son lo quinto de fuertes, como un titán, Hinata y los Akumas somos los únicos que pueden detenerlos- Abrazó a Hinata por detrás y esta se mantuvo serena- El caso es que…-Puso su barbilla en la curva del cuello de la Hyuga- Todos los Akuma No Satsujin murieron asesinados, junto con nuestro maestro y líder de la organización- Sonrió con melancolía- Nosotros tres somos los únicos sobrevivientes.

-"Ellos" son moustros lo triple de grande que nosotros, hay algunos que tienen una apariencia horrorosa, otros realmente son como nosotros, disfrazados de humanos- Se recargo en la pared junto con Hinata- Matan por satisfacción, algunos por hambre y otras por locura, no contralan sus emociones y se dejan llevar por el impulso de sangre- Cerró los ojos- Hemos investigado a fondo, mientras investigábamos, nos dimos cuenta que "Ellos" no nacen, se hacen. Alguien los crea y los controla para su beneficio, y ese beneficio no es nada más ni nada menos que Hinata.

-Ya lo entiendo- Tsunade se sentó en su asiento que antes fue usado por esos niñatos.

-¿Qué es lo que entiende abuela?- Naruto se acercó a su escritorio.

-Hinata sé que eres…- Hinata echo la cabeza para atrás y la miró- Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo contigo- Le sonrió maternalmente como antes lo hacía, esta solo la ignoro y siguió mirando la ventana.- El punto es que, tú Hinata estas en peligro, vayas donde vayas él te buscara y te encontrará, como lo fue tu madre.- La ojiperla se volteó sorprendida y la miró con los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué tenía que ver en esto su madre? – Te contaré después, date tiempo para saber la verdad.

-Estaré preparada en ese entonces- Volvió a fijar su mirada a la ventana.- Nos quedaremos un tiempo en su aldea, claro si no es molestia.

-Entonces, bienvenidos a Konoha.- Les sonrió per los Akumas desconfiaron y la rubia se dio cuenta.- No tengan miedo no muerdo.

-No le crean, ella siempre te agarra desprevenido para darte un buen golpe en la… ¡Auch!- El rubio por el dolor, se cayó y empezó a dar vueltas escandalosamente en el piso- ¡Duele!- Empezó a lloriquear.

-¡Deja de hablar estupideces idiota!- La Hokage tenía una vena creciente en la frente, pasado su enojo miró de nuevo a los Akuma- Pueden retirarse- Fijo su vista al pelinegro y al rubio en el piso- Ustedes también, hicieron un buen trabajo el traer a Hinata aquí, deben descansar.

Sasuke dio una reverencia por muestra de respeto, Naruto junto con Hinata, Aruka y Kaname se fueron sin decir o hacer nada. El Uchiha miro de reojo al Kazekage, pero este no le prestaba atención, el solo veía pasar a la Hyuga a lado de el e irse después. Eso le enojo.

-Idiota-Susurró, no debía negar que se sentía atraído por la ojiperla, pero le enojaba demasiado ver como otros hombres, incluyendo a Naruto, la vean de manera interesante. Se fue sin decir nada más, esperaba no encontrarse otra escena comprometedora cuando vuela a su casa.

.

.

.

-Y, Hinata-chan, ¿Dónde se hospedaran?-Naruto se llevó una mano en la nuca nervioso por la cercanía de la Hyuga, Hinata miró al rubio que hizo que este alejara su mirada.

-Nos quedaremos en un apartamento, no quiero irrumpir la casa de los demás y definitivamente no iré a esa estúpida mansión de mierda que tiene el infierno consigo- Se cruzó de brazos

-Tu no irrumpirás nada, ¡Oh! Ya sé, porque no se quedan en la casa del Teme, él se siente muy solo y necesita al menos un poco de compañía.- Les sonrió hasta las orejas, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver al Uchiha cruzado de brazos mirándolo enojado.

-Nadie se hospedará en mi casa- Miro a todos los Akumas, y detuvo su mirada en Hinata, ella miraba sus uñas como si fueran los más importante del mundo.

-Nadie dijo que se iría a hospedar en tu casa Uchiha- Ella seguía con la vista en sus uñas- No iremos a buscar un apartamento disponible.- Aruka y Kaname se situaron atrás de la Hyuga- Vamos chicos.

-¡Hinata!- Una voz femenina muy chillona llego a sus oídos tapándolos por la sensibilidad, a pesar de que estaba lejos, ella podía escuchar muy bien todo.- ¡Hinata!- Una melena rubia se abalanzó a ella y casi, de nuevo, la tiran a la tierra.- ¡Qué bien que estés aquí y viva!- Junto su mejilla con la de la Hyuga y empezó a acariciarla- ¡Te extrañamos mucho!

-¡Déjala respirar Ino-cerda!- Un chica pelirosa intento alejar a su amiga de Hinata.

-Mira nada más- Ya alejada de la Hyuga, la miró de abajo a arriba descaradamente- Has cambiado mucho Hinata, estas muy sexy y sensual- Le guiño el ojo- Con razón Sasuke-kun y el retrasado metal de Naruto están tan cerca de ti.

Hinata la miró confundida, quizás y Ino malinterpreto las cosas, los chicos estaban con ella por haberla escoltado (Si se podría decir) a la oficina de la Hokage, nada más. Si estos dos junto con el Kazekage se sentirían atraídos a ella, no sabría qué hacer.

-H-hola Sasuke-kun- La pelirosa se acercó tímidamente al Uchiha pero este la ignora y se fue directo a la Hyuga.

-No es necesario que se hospeden en un apartamento- Miró a Hinata a los ojos- Se hospedarán en mi casa, quieras o no.

-¿Que no debe ser al revés?- Había sarcasmo en su voz- Cambiaste muy rápido de opinión Uchiha, pero ya que no tenemos elección, de muy mala gana, nos hospedaremos en tu casa.

-Hmp- Empezó a caminar, detrás de él, los Akuma lo seguían de cerca.

Ino, Sakura y Naruto decidieron acompañarlos, la primera por ver a ese tipo tan guapo y apuesto con cabello rojizo y ojos granate que se hacía llamar Kaname, aunque lo acepte o no, tenía solo ojos para Hinata. Sakura por que se extrañaba muchísimo al ver a Sasuke ser amable, por una vez en su vida, con una chica y esa chica no era nada más ni nada menos que Hyuga Hinata, eso le molestaba. Por ultimo Naruto, que lo hizo para no dejar solos a Kaname y Sasuke con Hinata, porque ya se había dado cuenta que el segundo tenía cierta atracción con la Hyuga.

Todos tenían un ambiente alegre y siempre a cada paso que daban había una escena graciosa, Ino se le insinuaba a Kaname pero este la ignoraba, porque él se le acercaba seductoramente a Hinata sin pasar desapercibido por la rubia. Aruka se reía de las peleas que tenían Hinata y Sasuke, aunque los dos eran silenciosos, tenían sangre de familias orgullosas que peleaban por tener la razón. Los dos se creían sabias con sus palabras cuando, había veces, que si lo eran.

La pelirosa esperaba la oportunidad para hablar con la Hyuga, Hinata se detuvo a ver un puesto de joyas y vio con ilusión un anillo de compromiso. _"Es mi oportunidad"_

-Hinata- Se aceró con una falsa sonrisa, Hinata la miro indiferente- Quiero hablar contigo

-Habla ya- Empezó andar su caminata y Sakura la seguía de cerca con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas con Sasuke-kun?- La agarró de su brazo con fuerza y empezó a apretarlo- ¿Intentas quitármelo?- Endureció la mirada pero Hinata ni se inmuto por su brazo ni por su mirada, ella seguía mirándola indiferente- Debo decirte que no lo lograras, ha pasado mucho tiempo para que el me note y aparezcas tu e intentes quitármelo. Eres una zorra.

-Cuida tu vocabulario Haruno- La agarro de la barbilla y la acercó a su rostro- No estoy interesada en tu "Sasuke-kun"- La última frase la dijo con voz chillona- "Sasuke-kun" esto, "Sasuke-kun" lo otro, "Sasuke-kun" ámame, Hmp, ridícula- La soltó con asco volteando su rostro- Me das pena- La pelirosa apretó más su agarré pero la ojiperla la no hizo ningún gesto de dolor.

-Y eso que pensé que eras mi amiga, ¡Ja!, eres nada más que una maldita zorra- La miró con superioridad- Sigues siendo la misma Hyuga Hinata, la torpe, idiota y débil, creyéndose ser muy tímida y avergonzada pero por dentro eras toda una puta.

-Lo dice la que busco consuelo en la cama de Naruto- Dijo con sarcasmo- Dices que yo soy la puta cuando realmente lo eres tu- De un solo movimiento Hinata deshizo el agarré que le proporcionaba la Haruno, esta se sorprendió que no había ni una sola marca en su blanca piel de porcelana- No tengo tiempo para peleas estúpidas como las tuyas- Ignorándola por completo se fue para alcanzar a los demás, pero la ojijade no le permitió irse. Se interpuso en camino.

-Te retó- Le dijo con decisión- ¿Qué dices? o ¿Realmente tienes miedo en enfrentarme?

-Lo pensaré- La pelirosa sonrió con satisfacción.

-Entonces te veo mañana en la mañana- Dicho esto, la Haruno se fue satisfactoriamente por lograr enfrentar a la débil Hinata.

Hinata suspiró del cansancio, no quería tener peleas pero en realidad se acaba de meter en una. Donde sea que vaya siempre habrá una pelea o una desgracia. Ya hasta pensaba que estaba maldecida. Pensó delicadamente las cosas, dijo "Lo pensaré" probablemente y no vaya al reto, pero tenía que pensarlo delicadamente, podría pedirle un consejo a alguien, pero ¿Quién?

-Bien… tengo que pensar en alguien que me ayude en esto- Pensó en Gaara, Naruto o Sasuke, solo que no sabía si recurrir en ellos, tendría que intentar pero ¿A quién escogerá?- ¿Qué debó hacer? ¿A quién le pido ayuda?

"_Esto es muy difícil"_

.

.

.

**Nota de la autora: **¡Pregunta!

¿Quién escogerá Hinata para que le dé un consejo?

Esta es la idea que tenía en mente. En un capitulo aleatorio habrá una pregunta al final para que escojan la ruta que quieren que vaya Hinata. Ruta Gaara, Ruta Sasuke o Ruta Naruto.

Ustedes escogerán a su favorito, y el que más votos tenga, Hinata se irá a la ruta del chico que gano. ¡Confió en que ustedes escogerán al indicado!

La canción se llama: _Seether ft. Amy Lee- Broken_

Tengo que decirles una noticia, no podre actualizar pronto, la razón es, los malditos y sexys exámenes del quinto bimestre (Por si las dudas voy en tercero de secundaria) lamento decirles esto y les ruego que esperen en esta hasta la otra semana (Terminan el 1 de julio). ¡Sakura llegó con todo! Hinata vs Sakura señores, habrá cierta rivalidad de Sakura hacia nuestra protagonista.

Les quiero agradecer a todas esas personas bellas y sexys que dejan sus Reviews, siguen la historia y lo ponen en favoritos. ¡Las amo!- Les lanza besos- También quiero agradecer también a _Hinata27_ que me envió un mensaje para decirme que siga con la historia. ¡Me hiciste el día con tu mensaje preciosa!- Le guiña el ojo- Espero que les guste el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus Reviews. ¡Los quiero mucho! Bye-Bye

Att

SamMeiTukusama


	5. Reto

_Reto_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata Hyuga, la tierna, dulce y tímida chica de la aldea de Konoha dejara toda esa inocencia por perder lo más importante en su vida? Porque desde que el murió, ella ya no está, dejo de sentir, de respirar… de vivir. Quedo el recuerdo para quienes la amaron, a ella ya no le importa, se marchó dejando todo atrás, soledad y miedo será su única compañía y solo uno podrá volverla a la vida.

**Parejas:**

GaaHina

SasuHina

NaruHina

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

.

.

.

Suspiró cansada. Pensar, pensar y más pensar. ¡Estaba harta!

Tiró de su cabello azulino y lo apretó fuertemente.

"_Bien, una vez más Hinata, tu puedes, piensa en una persona, solo una"_

Bajo la mirada, suspiró de nuevo con los ojos cerrados. Relajarse, tenía que relajarse. Ya tranquila, bajo sus manos de la cabeza y abrió los ojos lentamente. Una persona de confianza pero a la vez no tanto. Confianza, sus compañeros Akuma, harían lo que fuera para detener la pelea, además si se enteraran, harían sufrir a la Haruno lentamente hasta que muera.

Técnicas Akuma. Y eso sería muy problemático para lidiar con una batalla que no sería ganada por la aldea.

No tanta confianza, pues… no tenía ninguno, pero podría confiar en Sasuke y Naruto, solo que las circunstancias no son a su favor. Si hablará con el primero, sería como echarle más leña al fuego y al segundo serían problemas y tristezas con su compañera de equipo. Ya que Naruto, está enamorado de la pelirosa y sería un golpe muy bajo para el saber que pelearían por un hombre, que no le interesa ella.

Entonces su única opción sería… Puso los ojos en par.

Gaara.

Estaba en su lista, sí, pero no tenía pensado hablar con él. Confiaba un tanto mucho y un tanto poco, lo ayudo con un par de problemas con su aldea por un contrató, fue fiel a él e intentó dar la recompensa por su ayuda. Fue muy considerado. Sonrió un poco. Él era un gran Kazekage, la aldea no dudaba en él, jamás se sintió tan aprobada por esa aldea, la trataban como uno de los suyos.

Aunque, después de que haya dejado la aldea, Suna y el Kazekage la consideraban una buena aliada. Recordó la plática que tuvo antes con el Kazekage, hablaron de sus pasados, sueños y miedos, realmente se sentía cómoda con él. Lo admiraba.

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Siguiente camino, torre Hokage. Ya tendría tiempo para buscar el camino para la mansión Uchiha.

.

.

.

Gaara salió lentamente de la oficina de la Hokage. Después de toda la discusión con Tsunade se sentía cansado, hasta su hermana y subordinada lo estaban. Dio un pequeño suspiró y empezó su marcha. Caminaron los tres hacia la salida, se quedarían una semana en la aldea, después de todo Kankuro tenía supervisada la aldea, pero a Gaara no le convencía del todo quedarse.

Ya fuera de la torre Hokage y un par de reverencias de respeto a su persona, decidieron ir a pasear por la aldea. Al parecer Matsuri quería entrar a un puesto que le había interesado y quería comprar dentro de ella un artículo que le llamo la atención.

Transcurrió el camino tranquilamente, encontraron caras conocidas, y una que Gaara presintió desde el principio.

A lejos, recargada en un poste cerca de un puesto, una figura de una mujer con una ropa atrayente que llamaba la atención de cualquier hombre, tenía sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, una ráfaga de viento los abrazó. Los cabellos azulinos volaban por el aire con gracia junto con su bufanda gris oscura, tenía cubierta su boca con ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente y los dirigió hacia él, le dio escalofríos y una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo al ver sus hermosos ojos perlas. Desenredo sus brazos y a paso lento se encaminaba a él, Gaara esperaba con ansias que llegará a verlo.

Matsuri que se quedó viendo la escena de "Su" pelirojo y la Hyuga la enojo a sobremanera, con un intento de irrumpir su reunión, vio como Gaara se alejaba de ellas dirigiéndose a la peliazul. No lo pudo detener.

Antes de que dijera alguna palabra llena de veneno la castaña, Temari le tapó la boca y le ordeno que se callara. Ver a su hermano esperando a una mujer, y que mujeron como la Hyuga, la llenaba de emoción y sorpresa.

Ya estando los dos cara a cara, Hinata y Gaara se cruzaron de brazos y se miraron a los ojos.

-Hinata-san

-Kazekage-sama- Le respondió con respeto la ojiperla.- Ha pasado un tiempo y me gustaría hablar a solas con usted.

-¿La razón es?- Preguntó un tanto desconfiado y alzó su inexistente ceja. Hinata sonrió en sus adentros.

-Una muy importante, que claro, no quiero hablar en medio de toda esta gente "Informativa"- La última frase lo dijo alzando la voz, toda la gente que miraba la pareja, tanto con curiosidad como con ternura al pensar que eran una pareja de novios, se alejaron de ahí disimuladamente.- Conozco un buen lugar.- Le dijo separándose de él y se caminó hacia el lugar. Gaara aun con el ceño fruncido, camino cerca de ella, para decir exactos, a lado de ella, y seguirla.

Matsuri y Temari se quedaron con esa posición hasta ver a la pareja desaparecer. Después de soltarla, la castaña dio un suspiró grande, miró de mala manera a la hermana de su amado. Esta tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y camino directo hacia la joyería victoriosamente. Venir a la aldea era lo mejor que le pudo a ver pasado, una visita inesperada, un amor que estaba floreciendo y que lo haría florecer cueste lo que cueste y a un hermano mayor que todavía no se da cuenta, ni el mismo, de lo que le pasaba.

Se sentía feliz.

.

.

.

-¿Me dirá la razón de su raro comportamiento Hinata-san?- El pelirojo que estaba a su lado, le preguntó con curiosidad. Ver a la supuesta Kira tensa y nerviosa era muy, muy, raro.

-Se lo diré cuando lleguemos Kazekage-sama.- Dijo la ojiperla caminando tranquilamente, aun llevando un gran peso encima, estaba nerviosa, ella jamás le contaba sus problemas a su contratistas, pero él era el Kazekage y no era nada malo ¿no?- Ya llegamos.

El Kazekage, confuso, miró a su alrededor y observo toda la belleza que estaba en sus ojos.

Un parque de flores de cerezo.

Los pétalos caían en su cara suavemente, y su color rosa llenaba todo el lugar. El viento se llevaba los pétalos de una manera delicada, se veía el lugar desolado, al parecer los habitantes de la aldea no sabían que existía este lugar, pero solo una y esa es nada menos que Hinata.

La observo detenidamente, se veía ahora tranquila, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el viento toparse con su cara, su cabello azulino volaba en el aire, era un ángel muy hermoso. Se formó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la ojiperla, abrió los ojos y observo un lugar en específico. El lugar en donde Akira y ella se reunían.

Recordó cuando, por tanto cansancio de una misión de rango S, Akira se recostaba en sus piernas y ella le acariciaba sus suaves cabellos negros. Sus ojos la veían con tanto amor y ternura, como olvidar esos besos robados por parte de su prometido y también cuando ella se sonrojaba a sobremanera y le respondía el beso avergonzada. Recordar era doloroso.

-Hace tiempo que no vengo aquí- Dijo de la nada la ojiperla captando la atención de Gaara.- En tres malditos años- Camino en el área de encuentro con su prometido.- Me gustaba mucho venir, me gusta después de todo a pesar de estos tres años, pero me trae malos recuerdos.

-Recuerdos como ese tipo llamado Akira ¿cierto?- Se acercó a paso lento.

-Ese tipo del quien hablas era mi prometido- Su voz se mostraba molesta.- El no merecía morir, porque él murió protegiéndome a mí, una idiota que no sabía defenderse en esos tiempos.

-Pero él murió protegiendo a la persona que ama.

-Eso no quita haber sido una idiota y no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo del peligro que corría.

-Puede que haya sido un idiota, pero él lo decidió así, prometió protegerte ¿no?, cumplió su promesa y con eso, gana la admiración de muchos.

-¡No lo entiendes!- Le gritó furiosa, se posiciono enfrente de él.- ¡A Akira no le importaba nada la admiración de los demás! ¡Él era un hombre que dio todo por sus seres queridos, el me protegió a mí! ¡Yo no quería que lo hiciera! ¡La que debió de morir era yo y no él! Mi muerte libraría a todos de la guerra.

-La muerte no es muy linda Hinata-san- Dijo pensando en toda la oscuridad cuando él murió, si no fuera por la abuela Chiyo, él estaría en la otra vida.

-Morir o matar a alguien…- Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su antiguo lugar.- Morir es como ser libre y matar…

-Matar es como despejarse de todo su dolor… la entiendo perfectamente Hinata-san.

-Me siento muy cómoda por su compañía.- Gaara frunció el ceño, ¿Y la pelea que tuvieron antes?- Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo.

-A todo esto… no venimos a hablar de su prometido ¿verdad?- Dijo indiferente, ahora yo no le importaba de que era.

-Me retaron- Quería ser directa, el Kazekage miró a la Akuma con ojos en par, si la habían retado eso significaba…- No se espante, no planeó atacar la aldea, conoce a Haruno Sakura ¿no?- Preguntó mirándolo y Gaara asintió.- Es la persona que me retó por un malentendido, decidí no decirles a mis compañeros porque estos la matarían sin chistar, no sé qué hacer y por eso quiero hablar con usted, ¿Qué me recomienda hacer? ¿Aceptar o rechazar?

Gaara estaba más confundido como nunca. ¿Pedirle un consejo a él?

No muchas personas lo hacían, bueno, toda la aldea le pedía consejos pero eso no significaba que "Kira" le pidiera uno sin conocerlo. Bueno si se conocían, pero realmente no se tenían tanta confianza, solo era un contrato en el que ella tenía que serle fiel hasta que se acabarán los problemas de Suna. No pasaba nada más que un simple contrato.

-¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó desconfiado.

-Ya le dije que mis compañeros matarían a la pelos de chicle si se enteran de la pelea, sin embargo, Sasuke y Naruto no les tengo tanta confianza que digamos, habría más pelea en vez de una arreglo sí habló con ellos.- Se encogió de hombros.- Usted es la única persona en el que debo, ahora, confiar.

-Exactamente ¿qué consejo debo de darle?

-Ni idea, por eso lo fui a buscar.

-Para empezar… ¿Qué le dijo Sakura-san?- No sabía ni por qué lo hacía pero, siempre sale involucrado con ella. Eso le gustaba un poco.

-Saltándonos los insultos que nos dimos pues…-Ladeó su cabeza pensativa.- Pensó que intentaba quitarle al Uchiha, hubo malentendidos entre nosotros y celos de Haruno. Nunca pensé que me juntarán con el pero bueno… cuando lo conoces mejor es amable.

-Ni que lo digas…-Dijo con voz seca, no le gustaba que hablará del Uchiha delante de él, no sabía la razón, ni le interesaba, pero realmente le molestaba demasiado ser el centro de atención de la Hyuga.

-Cuando nos insultamos, me retó ese mismo momento y bueno, dijo que nos veríamos mañana en la mañana y realmente me da flojera ir- Se rasco la nuca.

-Yo en su lugar, iría directamente hablar con Sakura-san…

-Descartemos eso.-Dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

-Entonces ¿Usted quiere tener una pelea con ella?- Alzo su ceja inexistente.

-No lo sé…- Se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en un árbol de cerezo- Pero de ahí a hablar con ella, prefiero pelear. Sabe, ella y yo siempre tuvimos cierta rivalidad, no sé por qué razón, debe de ser porque después de que se fuera Uchiha, Sakura tenía cierta atracción hacia mi prometido, se sentía celosa porque Akira y yo éramos amigos muy unidos en esos momentos.- Se encogió de hombros.- Ahora cuando ya murió, decide irse de arrastrada con el Uchiha, nadie nunca la entenderá.

-Si usted quiere pelear con ella para que su rivalidad se vaya, es su decisión, solo que yo no me interpondré en la pelea.- Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar ignorando a la ojiperla.

-Gracias por el consejo.- Le gritó.-Si eso fuera un consejo.- Lo dijo en voz baja, se quedó recargada en el árbol y miró todo su alrededor, la brisa era deliciosa que no era ningún pecado quedarse un momento más, abrió los ojos y se quedó atónita.- A-Akira…-Con la voz quebrada, sus ojos miraban aquella escena que jamás se imaginó ver.

Un hombre, vestido de Anbu, estaba parado frente a Hinata, se quitó la mascará y se vieron esos ojos azul claro como el cielo, su cabello negro desordenado volaba por los aires. Su cara seria le preocupo, pero luego poco a poco se le hizo una pequeña sonrisa que ese sentimiento se le fue. Los ojos azules se suavizaron y atravesaron el corazón de la ojiperla. Sus ojos se humedecieron, no debía llorar, sus ojos ya estaban secos de tanto sacar lágrimas. Se limpió rudamente los ojos y soltó un bufido.

-Hinata…-Dijo a lo alto Akira.- Regresé…-Akira se fue acercando lentamente hacia la Hyuga, esta cerro los ojos fuertemente y empezó a temblar. Esto debería ser un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso, Akira estaba frente a ella, sano y salvo. Quería saltar a sus brazos, besarle toda su cara, decirle "Te amo" una vez más. Pero no… porque sabía que era otra más que sus ilusiones.

-Tu estas muerto Akira…-La voz le temblaba.- Y tengo que dejarte ir…- Se abrazó a sí misma, abrió lentamente los ojos, alzo la mirada y Akira ya no estaba, se esfumo como otras veces… pero esta era diferente, cuando dijo que regresó quiso creerle pero no pudo. Desgraciadamente no pudo.

Quería quedarse un poco más, quería morir de nuevo con sus recuerdos, esos momentos en los que era una mujer feliz, amada y valiente. Feliz y amada por Akira y valiente por enfrentar al Clan Hyuga. Desde que se enfrentó a ellos abandono por completo su raza Hyuga y se volvería una Matsumoto.

Matsumoto Hinata.

Su gran sueño, que se desmorono cuando Akira murió y ella se quedó sin apellido. Ahora solamente es Hinata o como su apodo Akuma, Kira.

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, sintió el viento chocar con su rostro, sonrió por sus adentros, sabía que no tardaría en llegar, serían en…

-Tres…Dos…Uno…

Entre abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo. Estaba con su rostro tranquilo pero sabía que su orgullo salió herido cuando ella sabía que volvería, porque, después de todo, ella es Hinata. Los cerro nuevamente, quería escucharlo pedir su ayuda. Este se ahogó un suspiró, sabía lo que quería Hinata, quería que le rogara, pero no lo haría.

-Hinata-san…-Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿El Kazekage se perdió?- Preguntó con burla.- Perdóneme por no indicarle bien el camino Gaara-sama.

-Solo enséñeme el camino y ya.-Dijo gruñendo.

-Bien, bien.-Quería reírse, ganas no le faltaban, solo que esta vez, después de recordar lo que sucedió, prefirió dejarlo pasar.- Lo guiare, sígame.- Su plan de que el Kazekage de Suna le rogará salió mal después de todo, pero que se puede esperar, él era Sabaku No Gaara.

Gaara jamás pensó en meterse con la Hyuga, pero mientras más la conocía, más interés le daba saber más de ella. Y lo que nunca se imagino era, actuar como un tonto que se perdió por el bosque y que esta se obligue a ayudarlo. Jamás imagino tal cosa, porque realmente él se sabía el camino a la aldea, no después de todo es el Kazekage, él es muy observador.

Pero al parecer Hinata era muy despistada al igual que él cuando se trata de esas situaciones.

Siguió a Hinata con tranquilidad. Esperaba no encontrarse con alguien inesperado y arruine su momento con la ojiperla.

Realmente lo esperaba.

.

.

.

Tenía una vena palpitando en su sien.

Esa maldita Hyuga se atrevió a darlo por un tonto. No, no, cuando se la encuentre ya sabrá lo que es un Uchiha enojado, ya lo verá, ahí la ve, ahí la ve.

Caminó un poco más rápido, divisó a varias chicas, estas lo miraban llenas de amor que con solo verlas, sabía que tenía que huir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Plan número uno: Perderse y escapar de ellas.

Cuando empezó a caminar más rápido, las chicas lo estaban siguiendo, más y más cerca. Sus pies ya no caminaban, corrían y esta vez lo más rápido que podían.

Las chicas al igual que Sasuke comenzaron a correr para acosar al amor de su vida. Sasuke ya no encontraba ninguna otra alternativa que escapar por los techos, de un solo salto ya se encontraba arriba del techo y empezó a correr a todo lo que da. Miró de reojo detrás de él y las chicas estaban siguiéndolo como unas locas gritando su nombre. Chasqueó la lengua. ¿De dónde aprendieron a correr tan rápido?

Plan número dos: Ahuyentarlas.

Se detuvo y miró con mala manera a las chicas que lo seguían, bien ahora debe de sacar sus típicas palabras frías de siempre. Ahuyentarlas, seguir con su camino y buscar a cierta ojiperla con hermoso cabello azulino tranquilamente. Cuando vio a las acosadoras, ellas corrían con los brazos abiertos lanzándole besos y diciendo su nombre con su voz melosa y chillona. Lo pensó mejor, es mejor cancelar el plan y pensar en otro que no ponga en riesgo su vida. Sin pensarlo más, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para que las demás no lo alcancen.

Plan número tres: Pensar en el plan número cuatro.

Bien, su plan de pensar en otro nuevo plan no estaba dando frutos. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, tenía que pensar pero más tranquilamente. Se fijó en las calles para encontrarse con una cara conocida, al menos con Sakura o Karin, ellas podrían ahuyentarlas, pero su suerte no era la mejor en estos momentos.

Vio caminar tranquilamente al Kazekage. No, él no puede ni deshacerse de sus acosadoras en Suna, ¿Para qué pedir su ayuda? Abrió los ojos en par, se paró en seco. ¿Qué carajos hace Hinata con él? Frunció el ceño molesto. Le daría explicaciones quiera o no.

Salto hacia la superficie, y se cruzó de brazos. Ya la veía, ya la veía.

.

.

.

Caminaba tranquilamente a lado de Gaara, su compañía la ponía cómoda, su silencio se lo agradecía, realmente le gustaba estar con el Kazekage. Pero tenía que aparecer cierta presencia que le ponía de malas.

Antes de dar un paso más una persona saltó hacia ella, alzo la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos negros, tenía el ceño fruncido y con una vena en su sien. Al parecer ya se dio cuenta de que ella se había ido sin notificárselo. Ya estaba preparando sus uñas por algún ataque.

-Uchiha, han pasado muchos años que no nos vemos.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Unas horas que parecieron años Hyuga.- La vena que tenía en su sien empezó a crecer más.

-No soy una Hyuga.-Le respondió. Camino dando una vuelta hacia él y empezó a seguir con su camino.- Hasta Gaara-sama lo sabe y no me llama así, ¿verdad Gaara-sama?- Preguntó con cierta inocencia que dejo perplejos a los dos.

-Si Hinata-san.-Dijo sin despejar la mirada de la ojiperla.- Uchiha.-Saludo y este solo lo respondió con un asentamiento de su cabeza.- Me retiró, tengo que encontrar a mi compañeras de viaje, Hinata-san cuídese.-Dio una reverencia. Hinata la respondió con otra. Después de eso, Gaara empezó su marcha y se perdió entre la multitud.

-Es un buen chico, me caí bien.- Dio la vuelta ignorando al Uchiha, este la alcanzó y la jaló del brazo.- Uchiha suéltame.- Ordeno Hinata tranquila.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas que hacías con ese idiota.- Entrecerró los ojos, por alguna razón estaba furioso, y más de como imaginarse con una Hinata en los brazos del Kazekage de Suna. Lo enfurecía más de lo que pensaba.

-No le digas así a Gaara-sama.- Le respondió con enojo.- Él es tu superior al igual que yo, así que respétalo.

-Dime ¿Qué hacías con él?- Preguntó con voz demandante.

-Te lo diré, pero que sea la última vez que me tratas como tu estúpida novia, porque no lo soy.- De un solo jalón quito la mano de su brazo.- Solo quería pedirle un consejo, es todo.- Se puso en frente de él, acercó su rostro con el suyo y lo señaló con su dedo.- No me vuelvas a tocar de esa manera en tu vida imbécil, porque yo no soy una maldita muñeca para que me trates así.- Dijo furiosa.

-¿Por qué le pediste a él un consejo?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Porque si se lo decía a mis compañeros de equipo matarían a la persona que me reto, si le decía a Naruto le pondría triste la situación y si te lo decía a ti seria como echarle más leña al fuego.- Contestó ya más calmada.- Pero con el "Consejo" de Gaara-sama, aceptaré el reto.

Sasuke no entendía bien la situación pero, por alguna razón, sabía que la persona a la que se refería Hinata era nada más ni nada menos que Haruno Sakura. Miró de reojo su alrededor, que extraño, las chicas ya no estaban, fijo su mirada a la Hyuga, esta se miraba las uñas con gesto indiferente. ¿Será que la presencia de la Hyuga alejaba a las chicas que lo acosaban?

-Las chicas que lo estaban persiguiendo se fueron por una simulación que hice Uchiha, así que me debe una.

-¿Qué tipo de simulación?

-No se dio cuenta, pero cuando me acerque a insultarlo hice una simulación de un beso.-Dijo con total indiferencia mirando sus uñas.- No me agradezca, me debe una.- Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, esta chica era una genio.

Plan número cuatro: Simulación de un beso.

-Uchiha, guíeme a tu mansión que necesito madrugar.-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Sasuke con el ceño fruncido la alcanzó a Hinata hasta quedarse a su lado.

Entonces mañana es la pelea de Sakura y Hinata, tenía que encontrar una manera de que la Hyuga no salga herida, tenía cierta preocupación por ella, no, de toda la aldea y de ella. Sakura ha llamado su atención por volverse fuerte, por dejar de acosarlo de tal manera extrema y porque al fin ya no la ve como una inútil. No por eso es la subordinada de la Hokage. Detendría la pelea para que la estupidez de la Haruno no llegue a mayores.

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana, no quería levantarse, no quería pelear pero ya lo decidió.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama que le dio el Uchiha, era tan cómoda, no quería dejarla. Se levantó hasta quedarse parada, camino arrastrando los pies hacia el baño, se miró al espejo. Su cabello estaba echo un desmadr… bueno parecía bruja con él. Sus ojos estaban pálidos y vacíos. Parecía un cadáver en vez de bruja. Se miró su ropa, era una camisa negra de su compañero, le quedaba hasta las rodillas, Kaname se ofreció en darle su camisa como pijama, era muy considerado. ¡Espera!

Rápidamente miró sus labios, no había ninguna pizca de mordidas, no los tenía rojos ni hinchados. Suspiró aliviada, dejar la puerta trancada para que nadie entrará era lo mejor que pudo haber pensado. Después de todo, la gran confesión del peli rojizo la dejo con duda.

Agarró las puntas de la camisa y la quitó lentamente de su cuerpo, se dejó ver su piel blanca, se miró de nuevo en el espejo, frunció el ceño.

Ahora parecía un duende.

Cuando vean a la hermosa Hinata despertarse ya no era hermosa, no, ella era la duende Hinata.

Se quitó su sujetador y sus bragas, abrió la llave del baño y el agua cayo en su cuerpo. Suspiró con satisfacción, ¿Cuándo fue que no se dio un baño?, eso fue… ¿Hace un mes?, sabía que algo apestaba en su alrededor.

Agarró shampoo y vació el líquido en su mano. Con el líquido empezó a masajear su cabeza, su cabello ya arreglado por el agua, empezó a desenredarse por el masaje que le daba con sus dedos. Adoraba darse un baño tanto como adoraba bañarse de ese líquido rojizo que tanto ansiaba…

Se agarró la cabeza, relajarse, tenía que relajarse, tendría sangre pero cuando llegue al campo de batalla, ¡No!, no mataría a nadie ni mucho menos a la Haruno. No podía, tendría que ir al bosque y matar unos cuantos animales. Abrió sus ojos y tenían un color rojizo, su Akuma se estaba apoderando de ella. Pensó en Akira, si Akira, tenía que acordarse del momento en el que dijo las palabras de "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Sus ojos se volvieron perla, suspiró aliviada, pensar en Akira era uno de los primeros métodos en controlarse. No podía dejarse llevar por el deseo de sangre, pero realmente deseaba que no haiga sangre en la pelea, solo un enfrentamiento amistoso y ya.

Ya pasado unos minutos, termino de bañarse. Salió con una toalla tapándole apenas el frente de su cuerpo marcado. Saco sus cosas del cajón, su camiseta sin mangas de color arena, su camisa de manga corta con las mallas que formaban parte de la camisa, su pantalón, su bufanda gris, sus guantes negros sin dedos , las correas y por ultimo su amada Katana.

Se quitó la toalla y empezó a cambiarse. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo, agarró nuevamente la toalla y empezó a secarlo, busco sus botas que estaban a lado de la puerta. Las agarró y con una sola mano se las puso. Se dirigió al mueble con espejo que tenía cerca de su cama, se sentó en el banquito y agarró el cepillo, con mucha delicadeza, cepillo su cabello con tanta dulzura. Amaba su cabello, lo heredo de su madre que descanse en paz.

Ya terminada su labor con su cabello, se levantó y miró su Katana, con toda decisión agarró la Katana y se la puso entre las correas. Suspiró, tenía que controlarse cuando ya estén peleando, y con mucho cuidado no sacarle sangre a la Haruno.

"_Solo espero no cometer una locura cuando estemos en el campo"_

Salió de la habitación y se encontró al Uchiha, Kaname y Aruka frente a su habitación. Bufo molesta, lo que no quería que sucediera, sucedió.

"_Definitivamente los odio a todos y espero que se vayan en el infierno"_

.

.

.

Ahí se encontraba, frente a su nueva rival, la persona que la reto.

Haruno Sakura se veía tan tranquila y confiada por sus habilidades, pobre, no sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

-Hinata, ¿Estas segura de esto?- Preguntó el rubio preocupado.- Sakura-chan es muy fuerte y tengo miedo a que te haga daño.

-No te preocupes Naruto.- Dijo con indiferencia.- Pero…-Se acercó a él y la agarró de las manos, Naruto se sonrojo y miro sus ojos.- Gracias por preocuparte.

-N-no hay de que Hinata.- Se rasco la nuca nervioso. Hinata vio a Naruto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía tan tierno.

-Bien-Se separó del Uzumaki y miró a la gente que estaba esperando la pelea. Estaban, Yuuki, Ino, Kaname, Aruka, Sasuke y Naruto. ¿Cómo supieron que aquí era la pelea?, a ya sabía por qué, cierta rubia informo a estos en donde se haría. A lo lejos se veía la figura del Kazekage, cruzado de brazos, al parecer el no interferir en la pelea se lo tomo en serio.

-Estas son las reglas.-Dijo con voz alta Sakura.- Primer regla: No interferir en la pelea.- Miró a los presentes como advirtiéndoles.- Segunda regla: No usar armas.-Dirigió su mirada a la Katana de Hinata, esta solo sacó la saco lentamente y lanzársela a Aruka.- Tercera regla: No Jutsus.

-Entonces, ¿Esta pelea solo será Taijutsu?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Exacto, no quiero lastimarte Hinata- Sonrió con superioridad.-Después de todo, entre tú y yo, yo soy la más fuerte.

-Hmp, bájate de tu nube Haruno.-Rodo los ojos.- Empecemos con la pelea.

-Empecemos.-La pelirosa se lanzó hacia la Hyuga, estaba a punto de darle una patada pero Hinata la esquivo aun con sus brazos cerrados, Sakura se incorporó de nuevo y de nuevo le lanzó una patada directo hacia su cara. Hinata la esquivo de nuevo.- ¿Qué esperas Hinata? ¿Tienes miedo que te golpee?

-No le tengo miedo a tus golpes.- Dijo con tranquilidad.

-Pues empieza a temerles.

Sakura con el puño en el aire intentó golpearle el rostro, pero Hinata fue más rápida y con el descuido de la pelirosa, le golpeó el estómago con un puño que la dejo sin aire. Sakura se agarró el estómago y se hizo para atrás. Esa maldita la había golpeado.

-¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?

Cuando la pelirosa se descuidó, Hinata le lazó una patada en el rostro mandándola lejos del campo de batalla. La Hyuga se incorporó y se puso recta, se arregló unos mechones que salieron y se los puso atrás de la oreja. Sakura se levantó lentamente agarrándose el estómago, estaba toda llena de tierra y con raspones en su cara. Con dos simples golpes ya le quitó todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-Nunca debes de fiarte de tu enemigo, porque este siempre encontrara la manera de lastimarte. Esa es una de las enseñanzas que me dio mi maestro.- Dijo mientras se arreglaba su ropa.

-No me ganaras tan fácilmente.- Se levantó hasta incorporarse con espalda recta. No se dejaría ganar por esa débil Hyuga.

La ojijade corrió rápidamente y empezó a darle puñetazos en el rostro de la Hyuga pero esta las esquivaba, con rapidez sus puños querían tocar el hermoso rostro de Hinata pero no lo tocaba, se estaba empezando a desesperar. Hinata dio una vuelta rápida hasta quedar atrás de Sakura, la agarró del cuello con su brazo y la agarró de la cabeza. La tiró con fuerza en el piso y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Otro, otro, otro, otro.

-Hinata ya es suficiente.- Habló alarmado Naruto, que empezaba a temer por la vida de la Haruno.- ¡Hinata ya ganaste, ya basta!- Gritó desesperado.

Otro, otro, otro más y el último. Se miró sus nudillos, abrió los ojos en par. No, no, no, ¡No puede ser!

-Sangre…-Dijo con voz quebrada. Miró a Sakura y esta estaba sangrando por la boca y la nariz, se veía tan herida y masacrada, estaba pálida con algunos rasguños en su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron escarlatas.- No, no, no, no ¡Kaname!- Gritó con desesperación.

-¡Hinata!- Corrió con rapidez.- ¡Hinata! No te dejes llevar por las emociones amor.- Corrió hasta ella y la abrazo, Hinata se llevó las manos en la cara, respirando agitadamente y calmando su sed.- Piensa en nosotros… en Akira…- La respiración de la Hyuga se volvió tranquila.- Piensa en Akira…- Dijo mientras besaba la cabeza de Hinata.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó Yuuki desesperada, se acercó a Hinata.-Hinata ¿Estas bien?

Sasuke y Gaara se acercaron a la Hyuga mientras que Ino y Naruto se fueron a ayudar a la Haruno. Gaara vio como Hinata se separaba de los brazos de Kaname y se acercaba lentamente a él, confundido solo pudo sentir el peso de la ojiperla en su cuerpo, Hinata escondió su cara en el pecho de Gaara y lo abrazo más fuerte. No quería que el Kazekage la vea en ese estado, no quería que viera sus ojos escarlata. No quería verse débil ante su héroe.

-Gaara-sama, por esta razón no quería pelear con Haruno, no me podría contener. Por eso, debí de seguir su consejo y hablar con Sakura como dos personas civilizadas, ahora ella está herida y yo necesito a Gaara-sama conmigo.- Se escondió en el pecho del pelirojo.

Todos se sorprendieron por el cambió de humor de Hinata, Kaname seguía con su posición de antes, con los brazos abiertos y con el ceño fruncido, Aruka miró a Hinata con los ojos como plato, jamás en la vida con los años que compartió con la Hyuga pensó que se comportará así, y más cuando estaba con otro hombre que no era el peli rojizo.

Yuuki e Ino sonrieron por la escena del Kazekage y de la Hyuga, la primera por felicidad de ver a Hinata en los brazos de otro hombre y la segunda por satisfacción por ver que Hinata rechazó ahora al ojigranate. Sería más fácil quitarle el amor que tenía Kaname por la Hyuga.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Naruto miraron sorprendidos a Hinata en los brazos de Gaara, estos apretaron los puños por inercia. Naruto tenía a Sakura en sus brazos recostada, Sakura estaba inconsciente que al principio preocupó al rubio, pero después de ver a su amigo pelirojo y a la peliazul juntos, en un abrazo, con la Hyuga en el pecho de él y correspondiéndole el abrazo, jamás se imaginó que su amigo cayera tan bajo.

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua enojado, la Hyuga lo había atraído a sobremanera y esta se iba con otro hombre, era inaudito. ¿No le bastaba tener su atención? ¿Qué siempre tiene que llamar la atención de Naruto y Gaara? Tendría a la Hyuga, quiera o no sería suya, por mero egoísmo. La Hyuga era única mujer que no la mataba de amor, por esa razón la haría suya. Solo un tiempo más, un tiempo más y la haría su mujer.

Gaara se encontraba confundido y por inercia correspondió el abrazo de la Hyuga, recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de Hinata y cerró los ojos. Hinata lo necesitaba, por eso, le daría todo su apoyo para desaparecer cualquier rastro de culpa en ella. No recordó el momento en el que se volvieron tan unidos, pero tenerla en sus brazos, un nuevo sentimiento nació, quería protegerla.

La separó lentamente de él y la miró a los ojos, Hinata tenía la mirada gacha con sus ojos perla totalmente vacíos. El la toco de la mejilla sobresaltándola un poco, era tan suave, cualquiera confundiría su apariencia por una muñeca de porcelana. La agarró de la cabeza e hizo que recargará su cabeza en su hombro, aspiro el aroma a lavanda, no sabía por qué pero Hinata siempre lo dejaba hipnotizado. Quería tenerla un momento más en sus brazos y sentirla completa. Pero no podía, porque alguien le había quitado el hechizo de esa hermosa sirena.

-Kazekage-sama, está invadiendo el espacio personal de mi hija.- Los ojos perla de Hinata se volvieron oscuros, el odio y la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo.- Hinata, hija, he venido por ti…

Aruka y Kaname se pusieron frente a los dos, la peliplateada saco sus hachas y las sostuvo cerca de su cara. Kaname de la nada saco un arco con una flecha apuntando al dueño de esa voz, sus miradas se volvieron duras. Ahora era momento de proteger a su líder, aquel hombre que la hirió hace tres años no la volvería a tocar. De que ellos son sus caballeros. Hinata se separó lentamente de Gaara y se situó un poco atrás de sus amigos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Hyuga Hisashi…

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia que es largo, tenía muchas ideas en este capítulo que apenas me vengo dando cuenta cuando ya lo termine las páginas que hice xD.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron su Reviews y dejaron su opinión de quien sería el mejor consejero de Hinata. Aunque solo fueron tres personitas :3

Me habían preguntado algo muy importante para mí, así que la responderé.

_**michelita. almazan: **_¡Qué bien! Yo apenas vengo saliendo *¬¬, los estúpidos y sensuales exámenes y tienes razón, antes no eran así, pero no tengo vacaciones del todo, tengo que estudiar para poder entrar a Bachillerato y librarme de la secundaria, créeme no es tan fácil estar en tercero y menos estudiar una guía que tiene pura matemática en ella para poder prepararse en el examen de Bachillerato. El examen es este jueves, así que sin dejarlos con ningún capítulo hice este. Y a tu pregunta, ¡Claro que lo haré! Siempre quise hacer una parte de como la mamá de Hinata y Hisashi se enamoraron, solo que esta será un poco fuera de la realidad xD. Gracias por dejar tu Reviews y opinar que ruta debe tomar Hinata, espero que te guste el capítulo.

Gracias a _**ViictoOriia Hyuga **_y_** Violetamonster**_ Por dejar su Reviews y que ruta debe tomar Hinata, las amo :3 ustedes me alientan a seguir. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Ya salí de vacaciones, así que soy toda suya. Perdón por no actualizar pronto, es que no tenía internet, ¡Y fue un martirió!

Bien, dejando a lado el problema a muerte del internet, espero que les guste el capítulo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y que la fuerza del anime los acompañe (._.)9

Bye-Bye

Att

SamMeiTukusama.


	6. Encuentros Desagradables

_Encuentros Desagradables_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata Hyuga, la tierna, dulce y tímida chica de la aldea de Konoha dejara toda esa inocencia por perder lo más importante en su vida? Porque desde que el murió, ella ya no está, dejo de sentir, de respirar… de vivir. Quedo el recuerdo para quienes la amaron, a ella ya no le importa, se marchó dejando todo atrás, soledad y miedo será su única compañía y solo uno podrá volverla a la vida.

**Parejas:**

GaaHina

SasuHina

NaruHina

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

.

.

.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Hyuga Hisashi…

Parado, unos metros frente a ella, Hyuga Hisashi portaba un rostro serio e indiferente de ver a su "Hija" sana y salva, teniendo en cuenta y por lo que acaba de ver, lo fuerte que se volvió. Todos miraron desconfiados al líder del Clan Hyuga.

-Tiempo en el que pensé que estabas bajo tierra.- Respondió seriamente el ojiperla mayor.- Ahora mismo vine a traerte de vuelta al Clan, Hyuga Hi-

-No… soy… una… Hyuga.- Interrumpió controlando su rabia.

-Tus ojos y tu sangre dice lo contrario.

-Ojos y sangre que detestó y deseo librarme… No sabes cuánto tiempo e odiado ser una más de ese estúpido Clan.- Lo miró duramente arrugando su frente.

-No puedes librarte de tu naturaleza…

-¡Ja!, ¿Naturaleza?- Rio con sarcasmo poniendo los pelos de punta a los presentes.- Aun recuerdo tus palabras Hisashi, "Ser un fracaso es tu naturaleza, jamás pensé tener una hija fracasada como heredera, Hanabi se merece ese puesto mejor que tú"- Arrugo más su frente.

-Puede que no me creas Hinata, pero realmente te apreciaba y me preocupabas mucho…

-Hipócrita.- Habló escupiendo las palabras.

-Hyuga Hisashi, le ruego por favor que se retiré...

-No tiene por qué decirme que me retire una estúpida Matsumoto.- Miró a Yuuki y esta estaba con la boca abierta.- Por culpa de su hermano, mi hija abandono sus deberes de heredera, se opuso a su Clan y fue desterrada.

-Akira no tuvo la culpa de como despreciaba a su hija, el solo la salvo de su soledad.- Le respondió decidida.

-Yuuki, por favor no te metas en esto…- Hinata la miró de reojo duramente para que guardara silencio, Yuuki se mordió el labio inferior.- Esta es una pelea entre este hombre y yo.

-Este hombre es tu padre Hinata.- La miró a los ojos y estos estaban echando furia.

-Te notificó que tú no eres mi padre.- Le devolvió la mirada caminando hacia el.- Todos son mejores padres que tu Hyuga Hisashi, tu nunca fuiste un buen padre, nunca lo fuiste.- Aruka y Kaname la siguieron de cerca pero Hinata puso su mano en medio de ellos indicándoles que permanecieran en su lugar.

-Tu madre no estaría tan orgullosa de lo que te has convertido.- Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso. Hisashi puso los ojos en par al ver como Hinata corría hacia el dándole un puñetazo en la rostro dejándole caer, no lo veía venir.

-Mi madre no estaría tan orgullosa de ti de ver como tratas a tus hijas.- Dijo con indiferencia.- Además, ella estaría feliz de ver cómo me he vuelto fuerte sin tú ayuda Hisashi.

-Ella quería que fuéramos una familia antes de morir…- Se agarró el rostro mientras cerraba su ojo derecho por el dolor.

-Pero tú desperdiciaste su sueño.- Empezó a caminar alrededor de el con su mirada llena de asco.- Tu nunca nos valoraste, ni a ella ni a tus hijas…

-Yo amaba a tu madre.

-¡Vaya que sí!- Dijo sarcástica alzando las manos.- ¿Entonces por qué la dejaste morir?- Le señalo mirándolo con sus ojos perlas.

-Eso te lo preguntó a ti Hinata… ¿Por qué dejaste morir a tu madre?- Preguntó sonriendo de lado.- ¿Por qué la dejaste morir?

-No tengo ni la más puta idea de que me hablas.-Habló desconfiada. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en la muerte de su madre?

-Así como tú no tienes idea, yo tampoco sé cómo. Me duele que tu madre allá muerto, la única que tiene culpa de la muerte de tu madre eres tú Hinata, tú la mataste.- Lo único que tenía a su favor era dañarla mentalmente, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba más pequeña, más no contaba encontrarse a una Hinata con mirada indiferente y con los brazos cruzados. Sí que había cambiado tanto física como mentalmente.

-Entonces la maté a los 6 años ¿no?-Preguntó.- Ya no soy la misma mocosa que criaste Hisashi.

-No lo recuerdas, eso te vuelve de nuevo en una inútil.

Hinata frunció el ceño, recordar era una flojera para ella y era cierto, ella no recordaba la muerte de su madre. La servidumbre siempre le decía que murió por un enfermedad que azoto Konoha. Siempre se preguntó que enfermedad era, cuando le preguntaba a Hisashi el solo la ignoraba o le contestaba de manera fría y cortante.

Arrugó su frente. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

-Si no lo recuerdo, ilumíname gran líder Hyuga.- Su voz sonaba sarcástica.- Aunque, ahora no me importa la forma y el por qué en que murió mi madre.- Ladeó la cabeza mirándolo con superioridad.- Solo eres un estorbo en mi camino que deseó eliminar.

-Soy tu padre Hyuga Hinata.- Le dijo frustrado.

-Yo nunca te consideré un padre.- Habló con tristeza fingida.- Espero que Hanabi te esté soportando al igual que lo hice yo, porque realmente, me dolía la cabeza de solo escuchar tu voz.- Se puso de cuclillas, acercó su rostro y le dijo en el oído- Eres el peor padre que pude haber tenido, no mereces mi respeto, eres un fracaso, inútil, no sirves para nada, ni siquiera para ser lo suficientemente hombre para afrontar tus errores.- Se separó de él y lo miró indiferente.- Jamás nos valoraste, descuidaste tus hijas y dices ser un genio que nunca supo darles amor. El apellido Hyuga esta maldito por ti y el estúpido consejo.

-Hinata… hija por favor perdóname…- Hisashi se agarró el corazón con un gran dolor en su pecho, se sentía horrible ser desperdiciado por tu propia hija y a la que decía mucho tiempo lo había respetado a pesar de las palabras frías y duras a su persona. Se sentía un horrible padre.- Perdóname…

-Ya es demasiado tarde para disculparse.

-Dame una oportunidad…

-Siempre me decía eso, "Hinata, dale una oportunidad, pronto cambiara y se enorgullecerá de ti" pero lo único que hacía era mentirme a mí misma, tu nunca cambiarías y las oportunidades se acababan. ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí por no recibir un te quiero o un abrazo? ¿Sabes cuento me dolía ser un estorbo en el Clan y que te sentías orgulloso de Hanabi que de mí? Sufría y dolía mucho, pero ese dolor y sufrimiento se fue acostumbrado y las lágrimas de tristeza y amor hacia ti se acabaron. Me das lastima Hyuga Hisashi por qué, en un futuro, tu estarás completamente solo y deseo presenciar ese momento.- Ya de pie, se volteó y empezó a caminar del lado contrario, Kaname y Aruka guardaron sus armas y se irguieron.- Aruka, Kaname, vámonos, ya no tenemos por qué estar aquí y esto se torna aburrido.

-Sí, Hinata.- Respondió Aruka siguiéndola detrás.

-Sí mi hermosa perla.- El peli rojizo se puso a lado de Hinata, intentó vanamente agarrar su mano pero la ojiperla camino muy rápidamente.- ¡Hinata no me ignores!- Dijo lloriqueando.

-¡Hyuga Hinata espera!- Gritó Hisashi con desesperación.- ¡Hyuga Hinata!

Hinata paro su caminata y suspiró.

-No soy una Hyuga.- Dijo con simpleza sin mirarlo y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Hinata!- Gritó más fuerte Hisashi.- ¡Hinata!-Volvió a gritar pero Hinata no se detuvo.- ¡Hinata hija!- Intentó alcanzarla pero se cayó en el intentó.- ¡Hinata!

La ojiperla no paro su caminata, no tenía por qué verlo arrastrarse gritando su nombre, más bien le valía un comino. Una pelea innecesaria y un encuentro de desagradable pasó ese día. Lo que nunca imagino fue sacar ese lado comprensivo hacia el Kazekage de Suna, sus compañeros le pedirían explicaciones claras a sabiendas que ella tampoco las tenía. Ahora falta que se vuelva a suavizar con otro chico y ya no quería hacerlo.

Ese reencuentro con su según "Padre" le dejo mal sabor de boca.

.

.

.

Se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró aliviada. Ahora podría dormir como Dios manda.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, se cara se tornó pensativa, arrugo su frente y con el ceño fruncido, solo pudo sentir una mano acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura. Se dejó acariciar por esa mano, hace tiempo que no la había estado mimando en todo el viaje, le pareció extraño.

Volteo su rostro y miró aquellos ojos granate que no dejaba de ver sus labios, seguramente se quedó con la sed de probarlos en la noche. Hinata suavizo sus facciones y dejo se arrugar la frente, estar con Kaname era como encontrar relajación en ella, por eso le gustaba estar con él y haberlo convertido en su caballero.

-Kaname…

-Shhh…- Silenció el peli rojizo acariciando sus labios, Hinata entrecerró los ojos cansada.- Duerme querida.

-Si lo hago… prométeme que no te iras- Pregunto acercándose a él acercando sus rostros, Kaname se sonrojo pero solo atino a besar su frente para no encontrarse con esos rosados labios.

-Te lo prometo…- Escondió su cara con sus mechones rojizos atrayéndola a él y abrazarla con todas sus fuerza, sabía que Hinata nunca será suya, quería intentar convertirse en su esposo pero muchas razones lo impedían.

La recordó llegando a la mansión Akuma, con su rostro pálido y rasguños en él, con su ropa toda rota pensando lo peor y esos ojos tan vacíos que lo atraparon por completo. Sus ojos perlas, reconociéndola como una Hyuga pero, como hasta ahora, lo negaba diciendo no serlo. Tendría sus razones, por aquello no la presionaron.

Su personalidad término atrayéndolo por completo, no confiaba en nadie, ni en él, solo en Aruka y el maestro, quería cambiar eso, él quería hacerla confiar en él. Al principio la notaba muy distraída y su rostro siempre tenía el ceño fruncido o decaído, eso le dio la motivación de acercársele. La ojiperla siempre lo ignoraba y le contestaba cortante, siempre le decía ser un dolor de trasero. Eso lo hizo reír a sobremanera enojándola más.

Nunca se dio por vencido y se había vuelto terco con ella, hasta se lo decía muy amenazante. Tuvo que enseñarle algunas técnicas, estrategias y salvarla en más de una ocasión para que confíe en él. Una vez estuvo a punto de morir y solo puso sentir sus labios cálidos en los de él. Un líquido carmesí inundo su garganta impulsándolo a tomarlo, todo se volvió oscuro para encontrarse en el hospital con una Hyuga recargada en su cama tomando su mano. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

El medico de los Akuma había entrado a su habitación y despertar a su perla, ella solo limpió rudamente sus ojos gruñendo por haberse quedado dormida, sin saber que Kaname se había dado cuenta que había visto su rostro con lágrimas en los ojos mencionando su nombre en sueños.

Cuando salieron de esa habitación horrenda, el maestro le notifico en algo muy sorpresivo. Hinata tenía un Akuma dentro de ella muy poderoso que la hace importante entre "Ellos", después de salvarlo, el maestro mencionó sobre unas personas que protegían y sentían las emociones de su amo. Se les hacía llamar "Caballeros" que funciona en beber la sangre de un Akuma poderoso para así convertirlo en su amo y él era el primer caballero de Hinata al hacerle beber su sangre.

Pasaron los años y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más sabía leer los sentimientos de su perla. Sabía cuándo estaba triste, frustrada, enojada, feliz y asustada. También presentía cuando la ojiperla se encontraba en peligro. Sucedió lo mismo con Aruka, ella estaba apuntó de morir y por el deseo de la peliazul, se convirtió en su Caballero también.

El maestro los hizo un grupo de tres, convirtiendo a Hinata en la líder.

Protegerla y cuidarla fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

-Kaname…-Susurró la Hyuga cerrando los ojos.- Gracias por estar conmigo…- Dijo débilmente, Kaname estaba más sonrojado que nunca al sentir la respiración de Hinata en su nuca, cerró sus ojos granates para suspirar. Sonrió.

-Siempre lo estaré… Hinata…

Kaname cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y tubo el mejor sueño de su vida, junto a Hinata.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntó Tsunade caminando de un lugar a otro acariciando su sien.- ¿Por qué permitieron esto?- Se situó frente de Sasuke.- ¡Todo es tu culpa!- Le culpo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-No tengo la culpa de esto.- Dijo mientras se agarraba la zona dañada. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Cuando se trata de hormonas, tú tienes la culpa!- Regañó. Suspiró, ahora tenía que lidiar con un gran problema, gracias a los celos de su discípula, termino con estrellitas en la cabeza y con varios moretones en su rostro y lesiones en su cuerpo. Agradecía mentalmente que a Sakura se le haya ocurrido mantener fuera las armas, si no, ya estaría con una cicatriz de su pérdida de por vida.

-Todo esto fue decisión de Sakura-san, es más Hinata-san no le interesa el Uchiha.- Hablo Gaara. Lo último dijo encarándoselo a Sasuke, este solo bufo.

-Eso es cierto.- Habló Naruto, Tsunade lo miro con furia.- P-p-pero- Tsunade a velocidad sobrenatural le dio un golpe tirándolo al suelo.- ¡Duele!

-¡Te lo mereces por idiota!- Gritó con ojos en llamas. Naruto se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado en el piso. Se sobaba el área donde Tsunade le había golpeado.

-Por cierto... ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?- Intentó evadir la mirada de furia de sus compañeros.

-Todavía sigue inconsciente…- Dijo Tsunade viendo por la ventanilla.- Uno de ustedes debe de hablar con Hinata, seguramente el encuentro con Hyuga Hisashi la dejo traumada.

-Ni que lo digas.- La voz del Uchiha sonaba sarcástica, se recargo en la pared y se cruzó de brazos al igual que Gaara.- Haberlo enfrentado quizás le haya quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Iré yo.- La voz de Gaara resonó en los oídos del Uzumaki y el Uchiha. Naruto se levantó completamente para así hablar.

-Ni lo sueñes mapache, el único que irá seré yo.- Sasuke interrumpió a Naruto, miró a los ojos al Kazekage y este también. Sus miradas echaban chispas.- Ya estuviste muy cerca de Hinata para que lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Ninguno de los dos irá a verla.- Sentenció Tsunade.- Los dos estuvieron dentro de este problema y lo único que harán es sentir incomoda a Hinata.- Se acercó a Naruto y le toco el hombro.- Naruto, tu irás a ver que sucedió con Hinata, eres el único que le puede sacar una sonrisa y no su soledad.- Lo último se refería a Gaara y Sasuke.- Ve con ella por favor.- Suplicó.

Naruto sonrió hasta las orejas y asintió energéticamente. Gaara y Sasuke se quedaron con los ojos y boca bien abiertos, mandaron al más tonto de los tres en vez de ellos. Esto era el colmo.

El rubio estaba feliz, al fin tenía la oportunidad de hablar con la ojiperla, sin interrupciones y sin Sasuke o Gaara.

Era lo mejor que le pudo a ver pasado.

.

.

.

Caminó llegando a la puerta, no tenía por qué pedir permiso para entrar, la casa del Teme era su casa. Entró a la sala y vio a Aruka en el sillón leyendo con unos lentes puestos.

-Esto… Aruka.- Habló con un intentó de llamarle su atención.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita Uzumaki-san?- Dijo sin despegar la vista del libro, Naruto se rascó la nuca nervioso, esperaba encontrarse a Hinata a la sala o en la cocina pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

-Busco a Hinata, ¿Me puedes decir dónde está?- Habló acercándose a ella, Aruka lo miró y guardo su libro, se quitó los lentes y lo volvió a mirar con sus ojos violetas. No sería fácil decírselo.

-Si te digo, prométeme que no pensarás mal.- Le ordenó levantándose y empezando a caminar. Naruto la seguía de cerca, ¿Prometer? ¿Pensar mal? Puede que el viejo pervertido le pegará un poco de su imaginación pero no era para tanto.

-Te lo prometo.- Dijo decidido. Aruka se paró en seco deteniendo su caminata, Naruto casi choca con su espalda pero pudo ver al final del pasillo una puerta, la ojimorada le indicó que esa era la habitación de la Hyuga, se fue sin decir más y lo dejo solo. Respiró hondamente y saco el aire ruidosamente.- Bien, es hora.- Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando iba tocar, Kaname la abrió y se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Sin camisa, mostrando su pecho y abdomen marcado, rascaba su cabeza despeinando sus mechones rojizos con su ojo derecho cerrado. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Corcel, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto curioso. Naruto se quedó helado aun con la mano en el aire.- ¿Estás bien?- Abrió sus ojos.

-Y-yo vine a buscar a Hinata…- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a sobre manera, Kaname estaba medio desnudo y con el botón del pantalón desabrochado. ¡¿Qué Hinata ya no era tan inocente como antes?!

-¡Ah!, lo siento mucho pero Hinata está durmiendo…- Se dio la vuelta caminando dentro de la habitación.

-¡¿Durmiendo?!- Naruto ahora le sangraba la nariz, ahora se imaginaba a una Hinata desnuda entre las sabanas durmiendo tranquilamente. ¡Tenía que dejar de imaginar esas cosas!

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?- Volteó a verlo confundido, el rubio estaba deteniendo el sangrado de su nariz.- Corcel… estas muy raro hoy, ¿Sucede algo?

-N-no nada.- Se destapo la nariz para sacudir su cabeza negativamente, la sangre no paraba de salir y a Kaname se le formo una gotita en su cabeza.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Hacen mucho ruido…- Y este era el momento en el que Naruto debe taparse los ojos, pero no lo hizo.

Hinata salió agarrando el brazo de Kaname, tallándose el ojo derecho y tener entrecerrado el izquierdo, y con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas parecían ver a lo más tierno y hermoso del mundo. Sus piernas blancas estaban descubiertas pero lo único que la cubría era la grande camisa de manga corta negra de su Caballero. Abrió los ojos completamente y vio a Naruto sonrojado sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Después miro a Kaname y se dio cuenta que este dejaba mostrar su marcado torso.

Kaname sonrió nervioso y Naruto desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Hinata desvió la mirada y se alegó de Kaname sin notar un casi inexistente sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Se me olvidaba que no tenías camisa…-Susurro por lo bajo.- Perdona por no darme cuenta.

-No te preocupes mi perla, este cuerpo es solo tuyo…- Se le acerco descaradamente y la tomo de la cintura. Hinata frunció el ceño pero sin mirarlo, sonrió cínicamente y con su mano, tomo delicadamente su barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos.

-Si es mío, ¿Por qué andas paseando sin camisa en la mansión?-Preguntó fingiendo molestia, Kaname se sonrojo y desvió la mirada perla.- Kaname, ponte una camisa y vuelve hasta que yo te lo diga.- Ordenó quitándole la única mano que tenía en su cintura.- Un dos, un dos.- Dijo con voz auditoria a cada paso que daba el peli rojizo a su habitación.

Suspiró y miró a Naruto. Este estaba sonrojado pero con el ceño fruncido. Qué raro.

-Hinata, si estas ocupada es mejor que vuelva después…

-Entra.- Ordenó ella entrando en la habitación, el ojiazul se quedó indeciso y con cierta pena entro en la habitación.- ¿De qué querías hablarme?- Preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, se le hacía un poco gracioso que la cama estuviera muy alta para que la Hyuga no alcanzara el piso con sus pies.

-Bueno… quería saber sí te encontrabas bien después del encuentro con tu pa…, digo, con Hisashi.- Se auto corrigió, pensaba que si decirle a Hinata que Hisashi era su padre se molestaría.

-¿Por qué querrías saberlo?- Se cruzó de brazos agachando su mirada.

-Estaba preocupado…- Tenía que admitirlo, desde que llegó Hisashi, pensaba que Hinata temblaría y se encogería de miedo, vio las intenciones de Gaara y Sasuke, sabía que al igual que el pensaban protegerla de aquel tipo.

-¿Preocupado?- Hinata frunció el ceño sin mirarlo.- Ahora que recuerdo, tu siempre te preocupabas por todos no importaba quienes eran.- Ladeo su cabeza y varios mechones de su lacio cabello se mecían en su rostro.- Cuando era pequeña siempre quise que te preocuparas por mi de otra manera más… romántica.

El rubio se sonrojo hasta orejas y se rasco la nuca nervioso. Ahora lo recordaba, antes Hinata estaba enamorada de él, siempre la protegía pero de la misma manera que Sakura. Se sintió un poco mal.

-Hinata yo en esos momentos…

-No te excuses.- Interrumpió.- Gracias por no corresponder mis sentimientos, por ello conocí a Akira y se convirtió en la persona que en verdad amaba.- Desde el fondo de su corazón, al ojiazul le dolía, sí, le dolía la verdad.

-Hablando de amor… ¿Te gusta Gaara?- Pregunto melancólico, Hinata en todo el tiempo transcurrido lo miró a los ojos sorprendida.

Hinata se hizo a un lado y palmeo el colchón para que Naruto se sentará. El rubio desconfiado se sentó, sin apartar la vista de la Hyuga. Antes de que Naruto dijera algo más, la ojiperla lo calló situando su dedo inferior en los labios del rubio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos acercando su rostro a Naruto.- Es el abrazo que nos dimos ¿verdad?- Naruto entrecerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de la peliazul en su oreja, le puso los pelos de punta. El rubio asintió.- Lo sabía.- Se separó rápidamente de él que dejo aturdido al ojiazul.- No se la razón por que me lo preguntas, pero te lo diré. Él es la persona que tanto admiro.- Se cruzó de brazos mirando a la nada.

-¿Solo eso?- Frunció el ceño molesto.- Entonces, ¿Por qué los abrasaste? Dijiste que necesitabas a Gaara y no a nosotros tus compañeros.

-Eso no te incumbe, y si me gustará Gaara-sama sería mi problema no el tuyo.- Se defendió mirando sus uñas indiferente.- Yo necesito más a Gaara-sama que a ustedes dos.

-¡Oye, yo he estado contigo todo este tiempo desde que éramos niños!- Le gritó molesto.

-¿Y cuándo tanto te necesitaba? Tú nunca has estado conmigo, era al revés. Pero sabes, estoy muy feliz de haber conocido a Gaara-sama.- Contestó ya empezando a perder la paciencia, se acariciaba su sien frustrada.- Gaara-sama es el único ser humano con el que me entiendo.

-¡¿Y yo?!- Preguntó furioso levantándose y dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Tú dejaste de ser parte de mi vida Naruto.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba, se estiraba con los brazos al cielo. Estaba entumecida.

-Lo entiendo…- Suspiró cansado, se dejó llevar por los celos, que molesto.- Lo entiendo…-Volvió a repetir, pero ahora agarraba sus cabellos rubios jalándolos frustrado.

Hinata lo miró de reojo, su comportamiento la confundió. ¿Por qué demonios se molestó de ver a Gaara-sama con ella? Hombres, nunca los entendería

Sabía que estar con Gaara era como ver a una pareja que no sabe tratarse, ella siempre se le había insinuado y se ganaba un fruncido del Kazekage, sus coqueteos se volvieron normales al paso del tiempo. Lo que nunca se dio cuenta era que, sin admitirlo, Gaara desviaba su mirada o se daba vuelta para esconder su sonrojo.

Era más despistada al verse dado cuenta los celos que se tenían Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto.

Veía como el próximo Hokage inhalaba hondo y sacaba el aire rudamente, como conteniéndose de algo. A paso lento se acercó a él, se puso de puntitas, alzo su mano y empezó a acariciar su rubio cabello. Naruto la miraba sorprendido, más no podía despejar su mirada de esos ojos perla. Frunció el ceño y actuó como niño pequeño.

-No soy el tonto de Akamaru para que me trates así.- Replicó cruzándose de brazos. Hinata no dejaba de tocar sus cabellos.

-Entonces me he confundido, pensaba que tanto tú y Sasuke era unos perros.- Dijo con burla.

-¡Oye, no me compares con el Teme! ¡Imagínate a un perro como Sasuke, negro, tenebroso y sombrío, no creo que exista una raza como la de él!- Dijo moviendo sus brazos en el aire escandalosamente.

Antes de volver a criticar a Sasuke, solo pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios, alzo su mirada y vio a la ojiperla sonriendo sinceramente con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Haber hablado mal se Sasuke al parecer le causo gracia. Sonrió hasta las orejas. Él quería hacer el único que pueda sacarle una sonrisa.

-Recuerdo cuando le hice una broma, a pesar de que me gane una buena golpiza, fue muy divertido. Fue en…

Naruto se sentó y Hinata lo siguió, la ojiperla no dejaba de sonreír pero se tragaba las ganas de reír, no quería que el rubio la viera. El rubio le contaba cada una de las bromas que hizo en la aldea y a Sasuke, imaginarse al Uchiha en esas situaciones vergonzosas se sentía hasta en gloria. Pensó en aplicárselas o quizás recordárselas con indirectas. Sonrió con complicidad para volver a escuchar al Uzumaki.

Estar con Naruto era muy divertido, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

.

.

.

Alzó la mano y miró en ella la luna. Su rostro serio dejo helado a los presentes de la sala. Su cabello largo negro como la oscuridad cayó en su espalda con gracia, varios mechones escondieron sus ojos.

Los miró de reojo con sus ojos negros, temblaron del miedo. Darle malas noticias a su amo era como tratar con su muerte, especialmente cuando se trataba de ella, de la chica que pronto se convertiría en su reina.

Bajo su mano, suspiró cansado y se paró de su trono, tener fenómenos sirvientes tan estúpidos como ellos era muy horrible. No sabían hacer nada bien, pero invadir territorio enemigo era difícil a sabiendas que estaba ella dentro, cuando se enteró que estaba fuera de la mansión por ser contratada fue una de sus oportunidades, más fracasaron al ser tan lentos.

-Les dije que sean sigilosos.- Habló con hostilidad, una mujer que estaba con un hermoso kimono escondió con su abanico su sonrisa. Le encantaba verlo enfadado.- Era un trabajo muy especial para ustedes y fracasaron…- Caminó con la espalda recta y pasos firmes hasta ellos.- Sobrevivieron dos que eran fáciles de eliminar, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Les preguntó alzando su mirada a ellos, los moustros desviaban su mirada de los ojos negros fríos.

-A-amo, ella apareció de la nada y eliminó a nuestros compañeros, solo sobrevivimos los que están en la sala.- Sus ojos negros miraron la sala y habían solo dos de ellos encogiéndose.- Perdone nuestra cobardía al no haberla enfrentado…

-Seré bueno con ustedes.- Interrumpió mirándolo de nuevo.- No los mataré pero sí tendrán un castigo, retírense.- Se dio la vuelta ignorándolos por completo, "Ellos" salieron de la sala un poco aliviados al no ser asesinados por su amo. El ojinegro se sentó en su trono y masajeo su sien, estaba tan frustrado.

-Reiji-sama…- La mujer habló sensualmente mientras se acercaba a él moviendo sus caderas, Reiji la miro de reojo.- Yo me encargaré de esos fugitivos y de esa perra.- Alzó su mano para tocar el bello rostro de su amo, este la detuvo rudamente dándole un manotazo.

-No se te ocurra tocarla.- Dijo con hostilidad arrugando su frente. La mujer dio unos paso atrás, se sintió furiosa al verse rechazada por su único amor.

-Pero, Reiji-sama, yo puedo darle lo que esa mujer nunca le dará.- Se acercó a él y se arrodillo ante el poniendo su rostro en las rodillas de Reiji.- ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tengo?

-Kohana, ella tiene algo que tú no tienes.- Tomo su mentón y acercó su rostro al suyo.- Mi amor.- Volteó el rostro de Kohana con asco, esta arrugo su frente furiosa.- Belleza, dulzura, inocencia, paz, esperanza, ternura, y muchas cosas más que tú no tienes.

-Reiji-sama…

-Trae ante mí a aquel hombre que me quitó a mi mujer- Ordenó fríamente.- Trae ante mí a Matsumoto Akira.

Kohana se levantó rápidamente y escondió sus labios con su abanico, con rostro triste caminó hacia la salida. Miró de reojo a Reiji y este no apartaba su vista la rosa negra que tenía en su mano. Chasqueo la lengua molesta y volteó su rostro caminando furiosa.

Reiji miró con ternura la rosa en su mano. Cuando le veía no pudo evitar recordarla, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con una sonrisa sincera dirigiéndosela a él, sin importar lo que era. Sin miedo, sin asco, sin nada. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Recordarla se sentía en paz y con la esperanza de hacerla suya, su mujer.

-Muy pronto estaremos juntos los dos de nuevo, como nuestra promesa de hace mucho tiempo… mi hermosa niña… mi amada… Hinata…- Besó delicadamente los pétalos negros.

No la dejaría ir, usaría las cartas a su favor. La haría suya cueste lo que cueste, si eso significa la muerte.

Aunque signifique matar a esos ninjas de Konoha y el Kazekage de Suna.

Aunque signifique hacer una guerra.

Ella sería suya.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola!- Empieza a bailar y a cantar.- ¡Vacaciones!, ¡Vacaciones! ¡Soy libre!

En este capítulo quería poner algo de NaruHina (Lo tenía muy olvidado) Pero no se preocupen GaaHinasFan y SasuHinasFan, por que en los siguientes capítulos empiezan las… Tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaaaan.

¡Empiezan las rutas!

En el próximo capítulo habrá extras de las parejas que a ustedes les gustan (El capítulo solo contendrá el romance de la pareja respectiva). En el capítulo siguiente empezará la ruta GaaHina, en el próximo SasuHina y el último será NaruHina. Los capítulos seguirán el ritmo de la historia.

A las cinco sexys personas que dejaron su Reviews…

_**Violetamonster: **_¡Hola de nuevo :3! ¡Me hace feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo! No quería hacerle esto a Hinata pero me encanta ser una diablilla xD, a lo siguiente… te cuento algo, ¡Amo el GaaHina y yo también quiero que Gaara-sama la ayude con su poder Akuma! Debo decir que tu Reviews me ha dado una buena idea ¬/¬ ¡Gracias por tu Reviews y espero que te guste el capítulo :3!

_**kds:**_ ¡Qué bien que te haya encantado me da mucha alegría! A mí también me gusta el SasuHina y no te preocupes querida, esta historia es exclusivamente para las tres parejas, en esta historia habrán tres finales alternativos con cada chico diferente y se podría decir que Hinata si se queda con Sasuke. ¡Gracias por tu Reviews y espero que te guste el capítulo :3!

_**ale 01:**_ ¡Gracias! ¡Me chiveas! No te preocupes por las parejas, es lo de menos, esta historia es para las tres parejas mencionadas. Vaya, Hinata tendrá un final con cada chico diferente, o sea finales alternativos. ¡No te preocupes, porque se puede decir, que Hinata si se queda con Gaara! ¡Gracias por tu Reviews y espero que te guste el capítulo :3!

_**AFuckingAngel: **_¡Muajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Soy muy malula! ¡Muajajajajajajaja! Pobre Hisashi, tenle compasión…neeee no es cierto xD, ¡Hinata, rómpele el rostro otra vez! ¡Sí arriba el SasuHina! \(._.)/ ¡Gracias por tu Reviews y espero que te guste el capítulo :3!

_**angelica: **_¿¡Qué todas se pusieron de acuerdo para chivearme?!, ¡La continuaré no importa que TnT! Después de la pelea que tuvo con Hinata ya sabrás como esta Sakura, y eso que todavía esta inconsciente, Jeje se lo merece la Bitch xD. Todavía no se sí me quedo bien las palabras venenosas que le dijo Hinata, pero me dio cosita cuando Hisashi le rogaba a la pobre de Hinata aunque se lo merece. Tienes razón, Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. ¡Gracias por tu Reviews y espero que te guste el capítulo :3!

¡Bien esto es todo! ¡Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su Reviews y me chivearon! ¡Las amo a todas!

Espero que les guste el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus Reviews :3

Bye-Bye

Att

SamMeiTukusama


End file.
